An 'Unexpected' Surprise
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: After a night of partying, Tidus wakes up the next morning not feeling right. When three weeks pass, he is about to get the shock of his life. My first MPreg fanfic. Reviews are welcome  MPREG
1. Chapter 1

_**An 'Unexpected' Suprise**_

_**Chapter 1: The Night and Morning After**_

It was a typical night for both sides of heroes and villians of the twelve Final Fantasy games, but this night; one of them suggested that it would be a good idea to have a party. Everyone agreed and so they began. Warrior of Light, Bartz, Zidane, and the Onion Knight, or 'Luneth', provided the music and entertainment. Gabranth, Basch, Jecht, Balthier, and Vaan provided the beverages, but Jecht wanted to make sure it was just either water or punch; due to his own history of drinking. Some of the girls, like Yuna, Terra, Ultimecia, and of course Ashe, worked on the decorations. Cecil, Golbez, Firion, Penelo, Cloud, and Squall provided the food, making sure it would be safe for everyone in allergy circumstances.

Everyone had a role and had a wonderful time. After the party reached 11:30 P.M, they called it a night and went to their own rooms for a well earned rest. Among the group, Tidus was the last to go to bed. He carries a glass of the punch that was left with him to his room. He sitted down on the soft mattress and drank a sip from the crystal clear glass. Tidus then remembered that he left his necklace downstairs. He briefly left his room to retrieve it. Going to the main floor below, Tidus searches around til he spots a silver necklace on the floor with a 'T' based design center piece.

"There it is...I thought I lost it..." said Tidus, actually talking to himself. He puts the necklace back around his neck where it belonged and returned back upstairs. He then sits back down on the mattress and finishes his drink. As soon as a few seconds pass by, Tidus immediately began to feel fuzzy and dizzy.

'Ugh...What is going on? Was it the punch, or...Maybe I'm tired from all that partying...I better rest,' thought Tidus. He then lays down and falls into a deep sleep. Too deep in his sleep, he didn't hear his door opening and the footsteps of someone approaching the bed. In the quietness of the night, everyone slepted peacefully. The next morning, slowly, but surely, everyone began to wake up. Tidus woke up as well, but when he did; something didn't feel right. Upon looking around, Tidus looked over himself and his surroundings.

'Something...Doesn't feel right...' thought Tidus. Everyone headed downstairs for breakfast one by one in each other's company. Halfway through, they realize that there was one person missing: Tidus. Boko, Koko, and the Chocobo family were concerned. "Where's Tidus? I thought he would make it like always to breakfast?" asked Zidane.

"Maybe he overslept...He was having alot of fun last night," answered Kuja, taking a bite of his food. Zidane nodded in agreement. Cecil was uneasy. Golbez, Cecil's older brother, was worried as well, but distanced himself from the situation that didn't involve him in anyway. Cecil politely excuses himself and heads to Tidus's room to check on him. Gabranth was puzzled.

"Was it the punch? Did I get the wrong kind?" wondered Gabranth. Vaan raised an eyebrow on the punch situation, then turned to Balthier, "Where did we get the stuff to make the punch from?" "Don't know...I think it was Hy-Vee, or Walmart...Can't remember.." answered the Sky Pirate.

"Actually...It was at Walmart. That's what you said yesterday night where you guys were going to get it," answered Shantotto, a Taru war hero from Windurst. "Oh...Now I remember!" said Balthier. Cecil walks up to Tidus's room. As he approached the door, he knocks lightly with his fist onto the wooden door with the numeral of ten, in a 'X'.

"Tidus...Are you alright?" Cecil asked. Unknown to the paladin, Jecht also arrives to the scene. "What's going on? Was it the drink?" asked the former athlete.

"Don't know...Tidus?" Cecil checked the door to see it was locked, to his suprise; it was unlocked. "That's odd...Wait here," Cecil said to Jecht. The ex-blitzer did as he was told for some reason. Cecil walks into the room, looking for Tidus. As he turned look towards the bathroom door, he spots the star blitzer slumped right next to the door with his legs folded to his chest.

"Tidus? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Cecil asked in concern. Tidus looks up to the paladin, "I don't feel right..I just...Something's not right."

"What happened? Was it the punch, or was it the food...What is it?" asked Cecil. "I don't know...Its just..I don't feel right," answered Tidus. Jecht became worried and tried to peek into the room. He then got fed up and went inside against Cecil's orders.

"What's going on?" asked Jecht. Cecil shook his head in disbelief, but knew that until this former athlete got fed up with waiting, there's no stopping him. "Dad...I'm so sorry...I'll go wash up and-" "Kid...What is going on? This isn't about greatness, its about you. What's wrong?" Jecht interrupted Tidus.

"Its just...Something's not right...it doesn't feel right...I can't explain it, but something's wrong.." said Tidus. After a few minutes of discussing the situation; they went to breakfast and tried to calm Tidus's nerves. Everyone continued to eat their food, chatting about many topics on their minds, while some of the others, like Bartz, Zidane, Yuna, and the Lunarian brothers, Golbez and Cecil, tried to figure out what happened.

"Maybe it was the punch...We might've gotten the bad kind and your having a bad reaction to it," Basch suggested to Tidus, but his brother, Gabranth countered this, "If it was the punch, how come the rest of us are fine and Tidus isn't..Huh, brother?"

"Hmm...Good point. Maybe it was a certain food..." answered Basch. Golbez then came up with a possible explanation, "Maybe you had an allergic reaction in someway to a specific food that we didn't pick up on. Are you allergic to anything at all, Tidus?"

"None that I know of...I don't know..." said Tidus. He began to become uneasy. "Hey, calm down Tidus. We'll figure it out, don't worry. One way or another, we'll figure it out," said Bartz, trying to calm Tidus down. Zidane and Luneth nodded in unison and agreement. Tidus relaxed a bit, knowing that they will figure it out for him. Unknown to either party, when a week passes, everything unimaginable will begin to 'develope'.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: It begins \ An Unimaginable Truth**_

A week passes for the group inside their hideaway, but this morning; everything began to unfold slowly, but in a strange situation. Tidus woke up alright in the morning. In his good old cheerful mood, Tidus stretched his arms up to welcome the new morning sounds. As he settled, a strange feeling began to overtake Tidus. This was a feeling of Nausea.

"Ugh...Why is my stomach acting like this?...Guh..." groaned Tidus. Bartz opened the door to check on Tidus with the Chocobos behind him. "Tidus?...Oh, my Chocobos, what's wrong!" Bartz exclaimed.

"I don't know...Is this food poisoning, or is my stomach not actting right? I'm just...-" Then Tidus held his right, gauntleted hand to his mouth, as if he was going to throw up. Tidus then rushes to the bathroom and begins to regurgitate in the toilet. Boko was concerned, even Koko was worried. "Oh, gezz..." said Bartz. Basch arrives as well to check on Tidus, but notices he's not in his bed.

"Where's Tidus?" asked Basch. He then got his answer as Tidus gave a grunt in the bathroom from throwing up. "What happened?" Basch then asked Bartz.

"He said his stomach was acting up, then a few moments later, he rushed to the bathroom and threw up...Something is not right here..." answered Bartz. "Something is not adding up...Is it food poisoning, or is this something else we can't seem to pin point...This isn't making any sense...-" Basch's sentence was cut off short when he heard clacking of metal footsteps that sounded familiar to him. Walking through the doorway, the Judge Magister enters the room.

"Brother! Perfect timing!" said Basch. "What'd I miss?" asked Gabranth. Bartz and Basch explained the whole situation to Gabranth. He finally understood and then came up with a strategy. "Basch, don't leave Tidus alone til we get back...Maybe the Onion Knight might know what's going on. Boko, you and the Chocobos stay here as well...If anything happens, find me. Let's hope Jecht doesn't find out, for Tidus's sake," said Gabranth.

"Don't tell my dad, please...I don't want him to think I'm we-" Tidus's sentence was interrupted by a surge of Nausea and immediately threw up again. "We must hurry..Lets go, Klauser!" said Gabranth. Bartz knew that Gabranth's rank as 'Judge Magister' was high, so without detest, he follows as Basch moves to the bathroom, trying his very best to comfort Tidus in someway. After a few minutes, Basch carries Tidus out of the bathroom by supporting him up with his strength. Boko takes over and places Tidus in bed.

"Thanks, Boko...I don't feel so good.." groaned Tidus. Boko chirped and laid right next to him in comfort. Koko cuddles up too, including the chicks to comfort Tidus. Basch didn't leave the blitzer out of his sight. Tidus always wondered how Basch got that scar above his right brow. He wanted to ask about it, but since he didn't know him very well, except the fact that he's Gabranth's older brother; it wouldn't be a wise choice. After calming down for a few minutes; Tidus became even more curious about the scar. Just as he was about to ask, Basch somehow read his mind.

"Curious about this scar above my right brow, huh..." said Basch. "Sorta...I know this may be rude, but how did you get it?" asked Tidus. "In a fight, against my brother...It was Gabranth that caused that scar," Basch answered. Tidus was stunned, Basch's own brother? He still didn't know the events, but prefered to stay out of it...For now. After a few more minutes pass, Bartz, Gabranth, and Luneth arrive to Tidus's room.

"We're back!" said Bartz. "What's wrong with Tidus?" asked Luneth. As before, Bartz had to explain the whole situation. Basch told his side of the story as well to back it up. "Hmmmm...Maybe it could be food poisoning, or possibly other things like Indigestion, or a stomach bug. It has to work itself out if its a virus...Til then, we can treat only the symptoms," said Luneth. Tidus knew he was in good hands, so he calmed down. Over the course of a few days, word of Tidus ill spreaded like the Plague. Worse, it reached to Jecht, despite Tidus's plea to not tell him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were not feeling well?" said Jecht. "Because I didn't want to be weak in front of you...I still want to be as strong as you, remember?" answered Tidus. Boko acted like a nurse, straightening his covers.

"Stubborn one, aren't you? You can't seem to learn..." sighed Jecht. "It has to be the food...There's no denying it...Where did you guys get the food anyway?" asked Balthier.

"We went to Hy-Vee...That's all we went to. Why?" asked Golbez. "Maybe it isn't the food...It could be from the punch," Fran suggested. "It can't be...The rest of us are perfectly fine, except Tidus...We made it just as the instruction told us to do, unless..." Gabranth collaborated.

"Unless someone tampered with it..." Basch finished. "Two minds think alike..." said Gabranth. "But who wanted to tamper with the punch? Who was the last one there?" asked Vaan. "Don't know...We better get to the bottom of this..." answered Firion. A week and three to four days pass, indicating it has been three weeks, Tidus was not getting better, but to the Onion Knight, he was starting to see a pattern.

'Hold on...Tidus's symptom of Nausea is worser in the morning...But is half better as the day goes on..That's a sign of Morning Sickness...The only way to have Morning Sickness is...No...This can't be, Tidus is a guy, there's no way! Is there...?' thought Luneth. A theory develops as everyone is out, except for Basch, Gabranth, Firion, Bartz, the Chocobos, Cecil, and Kadaj. He had to find out, one way, or another. Tidus slept on the bathroom floor throughout the morning, wondering when the surge of Nausea would hit. It didn't come. Tidus gets up and takes a couple TUMS to quell his stomach.

"Tidus? Are you in there?" asked a concerned Cecil, knocking on the bathroom door. Tidus gave out a sigh, "Yeah...What is it?" "The Onion Knight has formed a theory of what is going on, but he needs to run a test to confirm it.." answered Cecil. Tidus was relieved and then opened the door to head to the examination room, but as he did; he spots Kadaj right next to Cecil.

"You don't look so good...Lets go," said Kadaj, supporting Tidus down to the exam room. The Onion Knight retrieved an Ultrasound machine and prepared it for his test. "A sonogram? What does this have to prove?" Gabranth questioned.

"Have you noticed the pattern of the Nausea? Its bad in the morning, but half relieved as the day goes on. Does this indicate anything to you?" said the Onion Knight. Basch thought for a minute, then realized what the youth was trying to say. He whispers this to Gabranth and immediately he knew.

"Where's the proof?" said Gabranth. "Wait and see, then...Tidus! Over here!" said the Onion Knight. Tidus was alittle confused about why the Sonogram machine was there, but maybe this was the test both Kadaj and Cecil mentioned. The two lead him to the examination table and laid him down flat on his back, removing his yellow jacket, gauntlet, and the upper part of the straps that held his jacket in place and belt.

"Just relax a bit, Tidus...We're going to get to the bottom of this...This gel is going to feel cold for a bit," said Luneth. He grabs hold of a paint-like tube of gel and squirts alittle on the probe end, while squirting more on Tidus's stomach to make the machine more effective.

"Hahhah! That's cold!" said Tidus. "Told ya so...Can you stay still for me?" said Luneth. He uses it to peer inside Tidus's abdomenal cavity to find any cause to the Nausea. So far, nothing was detected.

"Its not Appendicitis...Nor other things...It has to be somewhere below...I have to check," said the Onion Knight to himself. As he directed the hand-held probe lower to the pelvic area of Tidus's stomach towards the center, a strange sound was picked up that went 'Swisha swisha swisha swisha swisha' at a fast pace. The others were puzzled.

"What in Archadia is that noise?" wondered Gabranth. Boko and Koko were confused. The sound seemed to scare the little chicks. Koko chirps to comfort them and laid down to hold them in her wings, telling them that everything is going to be alright. Kadaj was even more puzzled. Luneth thought it was the machine causing the sound, so he took it off Tidus's stomach, then putted it back. This revealed one thing: It wasn't the machine, it was coming from inside Tidus, but what is the question.

"Wait a second...Is that the sound of...A heartbeat?" wondered Bartz. Basch then immediately recognized the sound. "Yeah..It does sound like a heartbeat, but is it Tidus's?" he answered.

"What does it mean?" asked Firion. "I'm checking that out right now...Lets see what we can find here..." answered Luneth. Tidus was getting scared, he was wondering why that sound was from his own stomach, is there a strange creature growing inside him as a host? Is it an unknown object that was organic? What is it?

"What's wrong? Where's that sound coming from?" Tidus panicked. "We're going to find out, calm down, Tidus..." Cecil calmed him. Luneth took a closer look on the screen, then a look of shock showed on his face. He began to become pale with a shock look, sweating uncontrollably. "No way...That's impossible!" panicked Luneth. Tidus saw the Onion Knight's face, then asked, "What's wrong? Is it Cancer? What's going on!" Tidus began to panic. The Onion Knight double checked the screen, but there was no denying it...He was staring at the main culprit of Tidus's sickness.

"Tidus...I don't know how it happened, or how this is possible. I don't even know how to say this, but...Your...Pregnant.." said the Onion Knight. Everyone in the room was in shock. With his helmet on, no one knew if Gabranth was in shock or not. Basch removes the helmet, revealing a very shocked Gabranth with his eyes and mouth wide open.

"What? Are you playing a joke on me, because I'm not buying it...That was some trick-" "Tidus...That heartbeat sound isn't your heart, its something else's...Look for your self," said the Onion Knight. He then shows Tidus and the others the screen of some object that appeared to be floating in fluid and connected to something inside Tidus's stomach. Immediately, Tidus knew what it was: It was a human embryo, developing inside him. The Onion Knight was telling the truth, Tidus was expecting.

"No way...That's impossible...Men can't have babies! Can they?" asked Bartz. The Chocobos looked at each other in confusion. Tidus then went wide eyed in pure shock as he looked towards the screen as the sound continued. Outside near a tree on a hill, Seymour, Shuyin, Lenne, and Auron was sitting around, but Auron was slumbering in a nap. Seymour fiddled around with his staff as Shuyin and Lenne played around on a tree branch. Then deep in the horizon, Tidus's scream echoes through the forested area, causing the birds to fly out of the trees in panic.

"What was that? Was that Tidus?" asked Seymour. "Huh? What?" Auron asked as he woke up in a snort. Jecht heard that too and knew that scream from anywhere. He was near the hideaway and rushes inside to look for his son, the source of the scream. "Kid!" Jecht screamed in worry. Tidus heard his dad's voice, but wasn't very happy.

"Don't let him in here! I don't want him to find out! Please!" Tidus pleaded. "He's going to find out eventually...We have to tell him," said Cecil. "Nooooooooo! Don't tell him!" Tidus screamed at the top of his lungs, "Get that thing off me!" Everyone had to go to Tidus to calm him, trying to reason with him to soothe his distress.

"Tidus, calm down!" Bartz said as he held Tidus's head down, "Don't do this to yourself...Think of the baby.." Tidus then looked towards the screen in sympathy, would his panic cause harm to the embryo? "Don't put yourself through this...Everything is going to be alright...We'll get through this..." Bartz assured Tidus. Tidus began to calm down. Jecht rushes in and the first thing he said was, "What the heck is going on? What are you doing to my son?" Tidus began to cry to himself.

"Wait a minute? Where's that sound coming around?" Jecht wondered. The guys tried to come up with a way to explain this to Jecht, but the former athlete has heard this sound before. "Hold on a sec...I've heard this sound before...What is going on?" he asked. The only memory of this sound Jecht could remember was when Tidus's mother was pregnant with Tidus, going to a doctor's appointment with Jecht to see how the baby was doing.

"Jecht...You need to come and look at this...For Tidus's sake," said Cecil. "No...Please, no..." whined Tidus. Jecht was alittle puzzled and went to the sonogram machine and looks at the screen. He was in utter shock; then turned to look where the probe was, on Tidus's stomach. He repeats this a few times, then said, "No way...That's impossible...Men can't have babies...How...Kid...Now I get the Nausea thing...Oh, god..." Tidus began to cry uncontrollably, sobbing hysterically while looking away from his father. Through the course of seven weeks, the news about Tidus's diagnosis shocked everyone.

"That is Impossible!" screamed Garland, "There is no way...No how..Men can get pregnant!" "I know what you mean, Garland...It is both impossible, and highly inconceivable. Men can only aid to make offspring, not carry to full term," said Sephiroth.

"We don't need a biology lesson, Sephiroth...We already know that," said Cloud. "How did this happen? Something must've happened at that night during the party...It must've been the right timing in a weird way, but what?" wondered Zidane. Somehow, a possible mean of that morning after the party that could possibly happened to Tidus emerges in Bartz's head.

"Call me loco...But I think I know what happened that night..." said Bartz. "What?" asked Exdeath. "After the party that morning...Tidus said he woke up and sensed that something wasn't right. I believe...Someone must've drugged him while he was away. Tidus was the last to finish the punch, so he had to leave his drink unattended for a reason..." said Bartz. Tidus, now ten weeks along, listens carefully.

"Yes...Yes! It all fits!" said Kuja, now realizing the answer, "Tidus...What happened when you left your drink?" "Well...I forgot that my necklace somehow got off from around my neck and fell off. I had to come back down here to get it for a brief moment. I returned and finished my drink and almost immediately I felt dizzy and fuzzy; I was getting so tired..." Tidus explained.

"Well, there's the answer...But who would want to do that?" wondered Bartz. Gabranth had the answer by instinct, "It has to be someone that is close to Tidus. Who has access to his room other than him..." Everyone thought, then looked at Yuna.

"What? I would never do that to Tidus! I have my own room and I only ask permission to go into Tidus's room," said Yuna. Lulu was in shock, "She may be close to Tidus, but I know in my heart that she did not do this! You better take it back or there will be a devil to pay.."

"Yuna is right, it is not her...Who else is close to Tidus?" asked Sephiroth. The second suspect was Tidus's mentor, Auron. "Don't look at me like that, I would never. I'm only allowed in his room if he invites me," said Auron. Sephiroth's empathic abilities cleared Auron, making him not the suspect. They soon turn to Wakka, but was soon cleared of anything. Basch thought for a bit, but then came up with a great idea.

"Does anyone share a room with Tidus?" asked Basch. Yuna thought, then she remembered, "Wait...Jecht does...Hold on..Jecht is Tidus's father, they do kinda still have that tension between one another, but they're still getting along...That would mean.."

"Of, course...Jecht is also close to Tidus!" Just when Golbez turned to talk with their new suspect, the former athlete was no where in sight. This rose a bunch of red flags. "No...My dad wouldn't do that to me! Sure we don't get along sometimes, but he would never do this to me..." said Tidus, refusing to believe anyone.

"Then where is he, then?" asked Vaan. Tidus looked down, still sure Jecht would never do this to him. "Alright...We finally have the prime suspect...Lets search for him and make sure he doesn't leave this region," said Garland.

"I agree...Lets seek that former blitzer out..." said Gabranth. Everyone heads outside to search for Jecht. Tidus wanted answers as well, but as he was going to follow, Laguna stops him. "I don't think its a good idea for you to come with us. Being ten weeks along, it could be disastrous. Its best you stay here and rest til the first trimester is over with," said Laguna. Tidus was upset, but did as he was told, for now. Now outside, Garland summoned the four Elemental Fiends to aid in the search.

"Lich! Marilith! Kraken! Tiamat! The Fiends of Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind! Aid us in our search for that so called 'Great' Jecht!" called Garland. From the upper levels of the earth, a cloaked skeleton with a helmet rises from the dirt. From the fiery depths of the earth, a half-snake, six armed woman rises as well as the first. In a lake, a caped multi-limbed Octopus rises to the surface. From the sky, a six headed dragon drops from the sky, wondering who had summoned them.

"Not them again..." groaned the Warrior of Light, who had to deal with all four of them. Golbez then summons the four Arch-Fiends that bear the same element as the other set of Fiends. "Scarmiglionne! Cagnazzo! Barbariccia! Rubicante! The four Arch-Fiends of Earth, Water, Wind, and Fire! Aid our search for the former blitzer, Jecht and aid the Fiends that share the same elements as you!" called Golbez. In the opposite side of Lich's location, another undead rises from the ground with a zombie-like appearance with four bones sticking out as spikes. A demonic turtle with a human like image rises with the water right behind Kraken.

Through the wind, a long green haired woman with pure white skin that appeared tribal in some aspects arrives along side Tiamat. In a burst of fire, a cloaked Fire demon appears near Marilith. Cecil, as a Dark Knight, nodded in disbelief. "Not those four again...Brother.." sighed Cecil. The eight then searched through their own elements with the others joining. After a few hours of searching, Bartz on Boko scans the hillsides. Knowing of his fear of heights, Bartz didn't look down unless it was necessary. Boko chirps.

"I don't see him, yet, buddy...Huh?" Bartz then spots a man sitting on a hill top, "Hold on..." He squints his eyes to make out the features to the man. The identfication was confirmed: It was none other than Jecht himself. Carefull, Bartz and Boko made their way down the hill towards where Jecht was sitting. Arriving at the top, Bartz dismounts Boko and approaches Jecht armed, in case he attacked.

"Put your sword away...I don't want to fight," said Jecht in sadness. "What is going on? Was it you that drugged your own son? I want answers, Jecht...I don't care if you was used as the Final Aeon, I'm not afraid of you," said Bartz.

"You should be...I could use heights to defeat you, ya know..." said Jecht. "Just answer me...Did you drug Tidus? and why you did that...I want to know," Bartz demanded. Jecht gave out a sigh, then told the truth to the mimic warrior.

"Yes..I did. It was just a joke I wanted to pull on Tidus. Without harm, of course...So while he went to get his necklace, I drugged his drink. Afterwards, I went to check on him and he was out like a light, and...A week later this began," said Jecht. Bartz was in total shock. This whole time, it was Jecht.

"When I first found out that the kid was expecting...I could not believe it..Its impossible, but it happened somehow...I realize that my prank has gone too far...I shouldn't have done that..." said Jecht. "Your saying...Your the dad, despite being Tidus's dad?" said Bartz. They soon hear a loud gasp behind them. Boko quickly turns to face the person that gasped. It was Tidus. Holding a capped bottle of water, it slips from his left, gloved hand in total shock. Not taking Laguna's advice, Tidus wanted to know the truth, but in the process, wrecked himself.

"Tidus!" cried Bartz. "Kid...Please...I didn't mean for any of this to happen," said Jecht. With his gauntlet hand, he places his hand over his stomach were the unborn child was growing. "You may not wanted it to happen, but its a blessing to me. Why did you do this to me? I didn't want to believe it, but now...I do...How could you...What kind of a father are you?" Tidus questioned Jecht.

"Kid...Hold on..-" "No! I don't want you near me! You never was a good father to begin with! Look what I had to go through. Do you see what causes the tension between us? I don't want you near me, or the baby in me...You self centered old bastard!" Tidus yelled out as Jecht began to move towards him. He turns around and runs off with the bottled water, to get lost into the forest, or to go to another place. Realizing what happened, Jecht knew what he had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Search for Tidus \ Moving Onward**_

After telling everyone what happened, they turned their attention to an expecting Tidus. "I told him to stay and rest, but I guess he didn't listen," said Laguna. "Don't blame yourself...Tidus is stubborn, just like his dad," said Steiner. Everyone searched the forest and other areas that Tidus could've gone to. Unknown to anyone, Tidus stopped at a riverside village, resting there in hopes to start a better life for the child within him. Three more weeks pass and Tidus was now at thirteen weeks. He sat down near the river and unwrapped a sandwich he bought to feed both him and the unborn baby inside. As soon as he finished, he saw a set of bubbles heading towards him by the water. As soon as it was close enough, the Water Fiend, Kraken, surfaces.

"Tidus...I found you..." the Kraken said. Tidus began to panic and ran off near a wooded area. As soon as he hid near the trees, Tidus knew that Kraken can't stay out of the water for a long peroid of time. He rested a bit and got back up to leave the forest to another location, but a gruff voice stops him in his tracks, "Don't do this, Tidus..." He turns around and faces the voice's owner: Jecht. He didn't bring his sword, he just came alone to talk with Tidus.

"Go away, dad! I don't want you near us," Tidus threatened. "Kid, just stop," said Jecht.

"Or what? Your going to beat it into me? You can't cause you would hurt the baby, too." said Tidus. "Listen to me...Would you at least listen to me? Hear me out first. We both know we wasn't expecting this to happen; but since it did, we can adjust to this. Can I at least try to apologize?" said Jecht with sympathy. Tidus listened to all this, but should he trust his own father?

"I don't believe you...I want to, but knowing you...Its not possible," said Tidus. Jecht remained still, but then moved towards Tidus. "Dad...Go away! Please...Just go!" yelled Tidus.

"I'm not going anywhere...Without the both of you..." said Jecht. He approaches Tidus and holds him in a hug, not letting go and also being careful not to squish him. Immediately, Tidus began to cry and held onto his father. Even if the two don't get along, they always find a way to figure things out. "Why? Why is this happening to me? I...I...I'm confused," said Tidus.

"We'll figure this out...Don't worry about it," answered Jecht. They hugged for a few more minutes, til the Earth Fiend, Lich, rose from the ground like the living dead. "There you are! We have been searching for you for three weeks now!" said Lich. Everyone soon gathered and was happy that Tidus was safe. Riding in a handmade carriage, they made their way back with a precious cargo. The Onion Knight examines Tidus carefully and checked the condition of the baby. Using a doppler device, he listens to the heartbeat carefully.

"We've been looking for you. What happened?" asked Terra. Tidus remained saddened, but he knew that everyone was searching for him. He didn't want to cause any more trouble, so he remained obedient. Terra could sense his distress and fully understood. "Everything's good...The baby is doing good in there, but we need to see if its growing correctly," said the Onion Knight.

"There's no way we're going to take him to a doctor, because they won't believe this. Now what?" asked Vincent. "We'll handle this ourselves...Its the only way. We need to stay with him throughout the whole process, because he can't go through this alone," said Jecht. Through out the course of the second trimester, Tidus makes it to twenty-eight weeks and today is another appointment with Sephiroth and Luneth. Koko was a great help to Tidus, because she has been through the same thing, but as with all Chocobos, they lay eggs.

"Awake yet?" asked Jecht. "Yeah, yeah...Oy..My back.." said Tidus. The former athlete began to chuckle at the scene, then said, "We gotta get down there...We need to see how things are going in there...Gezz, kid...You eatting too much?"

"Oh, shush...My stomach was supposed to get this big at twenty-eight weeks. I read about it in a book," said Tidus. Koko helps him up and like a penguin, waddles his way to the exam room where he first found out he was expecting. Below the stairs, Cecil folded some blankets into a square for the upcoming birth in twenty-two more weeks. He spots Tidus coming down the stairs and said, "Good morning! Did you get a peaceful sleep?"

"Yep...And the little one in there was kicking up a storm, too," answered Tidus. "Awww...I'm just glad things are going alright," said Cecil. Everyone was present in the exam room, wondering if the baby was doing well. For being fueled with anger and hatred, Gabranth was also worried as well, showing an entirely different side of this vicious Judge Magister. Using the Ultrasound machine, Sephiroth examines the developing child carefully to make sure there are no abnormalities. The sound of the heartbeat was enough to put Tidus into a calm trance. Jecht looked on in amazement, it has been so long since he heard that sound, which always reminded him during the time before Tidus was born.

"I have a question..." said Tidus. "What is it?" asked Sephiroth. "Well...I was wondering if the baby is a boy or a girl...Can we find out?" answered Tidus. With a nod, the former hero scans further to determine the gender of the growing child. Tidus then turns to his dad.

"I just want to know...I'm curious," said Tidus. Jecht chuckled to himself, "I bet you was...We'll find out shortly..." After a few minutes, Sephiroth was done. "Well...The baby is going to be...A boy," said Sephiroth. Everyone awed. Boko raised his wings up like someone scored a touchdown and chirping like crazy.

"That's it, Boko...No more football," said Bartz. Boko chirped in anguish. "I'm just kidding..." said Bartz. Boko immediately cheered up and went to give him a peck of affection. Weeks pass by like the wind over the months. Now at thirty-seven weeks, Tidus struggled to move around with the weight in his front of the unborn child inside. He looks out the window and watches the birds chirp through the sky. His thought then turned to how he's going to be able to give birth, he was a man, and he didn't had the necessary components of a woman to naturally have the baby. Thanks to both Lulu and Terra, they both made a potion that will change Tidus into a woman, but his appearance will be the same, except the gender parts being swapped from male to female.

He became nervous of the birth, making him uneasy. He read about the labor process and the effects of the contractions. Tidus was uneasy throughout the day about the whole labor scenario playing in his head. Yuna walks in with a ham sandwich for the blitzer, but she sensed a feeling of uneasiness emitting from Tidus.

"Tidus...I brought you something to eat. Is there something wrong?" said Yuna. He turns to her and said, "I'm just scared about when 'he' will come. I don't think I would go through the contractions very well..." Yuna knew of his fear. She tried her best to soothe his worries away by building his confidence up.

"Lulu said the potion will last as long as your pregnant...Once you give birth, it'll immediately wear off and you'll return to be a guy again. We're all going to be there with you, you're not going through this alone," said Yuna. Tidus smiled in relief, then took the sandwich and began eating it. Just as he was about halfway done with the sandwich, he somehow got full without eating very much like normally.

"I guess 'he's' taking up room in there...It won't be long. Three more weeks to go..I'm getting nervous..." said Tidus. Yuna gives him a hug and helped him lay down in bed to get some rest. When three weeks come, the final obstacle will finally put the blitzer to the test, and learn what women go through by experience of how 'painful' it is to bring babies into the world.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Its Time**_

At long last, the fortieth week finally arrives. Everyone gathers in the exam room, waiting for the magic event to come. With all the supplies, blankets, and tools ready to go when labor begins. The exam table was lowered to the flat ground, making it a perfect makeshift bed for Tidus. One of the chicks was worried about Tidus, so it went to him and gave a small peck of love.

"Aw..Don't worry, little one...I'll be alright..." said Tidus, petting the chick. Lulu arrives with the black colored potion in a glass container, hoping to get it in early before labor starts. "Tidus...You need to drink this. If we get it in you early before its time, then we won't have to worry about it," said Lulu. Tidus nodded. Despite being covered up and wearing only a navy blue sleeveless shirt, Tidus was unaffected, but began to drink the potion. He retched for a second, but knew he had to drink it all.

"I understand it has a bad taste...But all of it has to be ingested for it to work," said Lulu. Tidus finished the potion and almost immediately, his lower region began to change. The transformation was complete, Tidus still had the same appearance, but his male parts are now changed to the necessary female parts acquired to have a baby. "It worked...I'm a woman now..." said Tidus.

"It will stay in effect til you give birth completely; then it will automatically wear off," said Lulu. After a few more hours of waiting, everyone was becoming anxious. Garland was playing around with a yo-yo. Back and forth, back and forth, the yo-yo went back and away from Garland. He attempted to do a swirl trick with the toy, but it swings to the left and nails Kuja in the head.

"Gah! Garland!" screamed Kuja. Garland was amazed, "Cool...Yo-yos are cool weapons...Sweet." "You make my skin crawl, Garland..." cursed Kuja. An hour passes and immediately Tidus began to become disrupted in his sleep, was it time? Jecht noticed this and approaches Tidus, "What's wrong?"

"My stomach is cramping...I think this is it..." answered Tidus. Everyone tensed up, knowing this could be it. Another hour passes and soon Tidus's cramping intensifies. Tidus sat up in pain, moaning lightly. He tried to relax as best as he can, but in waves, the pain kept coming. Sephiroth arrives to the scene. "Jecht...I need to check on Tidus.." he said to Jecht. The former athlete moves as Sephiroth and Kadaj prepared to examine Tidus. Kadaj lightly feels Tidus's swollen abdomen for contractions. Tidus yelps out lightly and Kadaj feels the beginning of a contraction; then looks towards the clock for timing. Sephiroth puts on a rubber-latex glove and lifts the blanket up enough to slip his hand under with a type of gel on it.

"I need to see if your dilating right now...Your going to feel some pressure..." Sephiroth told Tidus. Tidus nodded, knowing that this was part of the process. Laying back down on his back, Tidus tried to not focus on what Sephiroth was about to do. Kadaj finished his assessment. "Your having big contractions right now. Its time," said Kadaj, "The baby is coming..." Tidus began to panic alittle, but he screamed out lightly in pain when Sephiroth was examining the cervix, seeing how dilated Tidus had gotten so far.

"Gah!...It hurts!" Tidus said. Cecil arrives to Tidus, "You need to relax yourself...Your body is preparing for the baby to come out...It may last hours, but its worth it for your body to prepare for its major task ahead."

"Perfect...Its time...So far you are at three centimeters. Your in labor, now," said Sephiroth. Tidus nodded, knowing this was the one thing he was afraid of, but how will the baby come out? He doesn't want to get cut open. During the course of a couple hours, the contractions intensified. Tidus tried to go through them, but to no avail, he was in pain.

"Aggghhh...Ahhhhhhh..." Tidus moaned out, trying to relax. Yazoo moves to Jecht, then made a suggestion, "Try rubbing his back...It'll try to lessen the contractions. The father always find ways to comfort the laboring mother." Jecht nodded, he knew he had to do something to try to rid the pain off of Tidus. "Where?" asked Jecht. Yazoo points to the lower area of Tidus's back.

"Here...Most of the pain are there," answered Yazoo. The former blitzer removes his right armed gauntlet and begins to rub Tidus's lower back, beginning to soothe some of the pain away. "Ahhhhhh...That's much better...Its still coming...Haaa...Ahhhhhh..." Tidus said as he moaned out in pain. Vaan approaches Tidus, then asked, "Do you know Lamaze?"

"Lamaze?...I've read about it, but not entirely..." answered Tidus. "I think it'll help out more for you...Basch! Do you know about how to do Lamaze?" Vaan asked Basch.

"You ask me about everything like I'm Wikipedia..." said Basch. Shantotto begins to giggle. "You breathe in through your nose and exhale out your mouth..." answered Basch. Tidus begins doing that and almost immediately, the pain was under control. Tidus kept the pain in check for an hour, til suddenly he felt a gush of warm liquid coming out through between his legs.

"Oooohhh...I'm more than leaking...I'm gushing..." Tidus whimpered out. Sephiroth checks it out and then said to him, "Your water broke...It won't be long now. Right now...You've progressed well to six centimeters. four more centimeters to go..." Tidus knew it won't be long. As each contraction coursed through him in intensity, Tidus tried different positions to fight it off. First, he kneels down to his kness, holding himself up as Jecht continued to aid him with comfort.

"Hang in there, kid...Your getting there..." Jecht assured Tidus. All Tidus did was moan out in agony, but he understood what Jecht said. Bartz couldn't bear to see Tidus in pain, not anymore, "Guys, come on! We need to get involved here...We've been with him through out the whole thing, now we have to do something." Some of them agreed, even some that really don't care at all, like Kuja, Garland, Exdeath, and others. Everyone gathered around Tidus, comforting him in anyway through the contractions of hard labor. During the process, Tidus sits up on his knees and leans on one of the group for support and comfort. The person he leaned on was Squall.

"Hang in there...We'll make it..." said Squall, hoping his words would help, "This is like a trial...That we have to go through to accomplish our goals." Within five minutes of the same position, Tidus resumed the kneeling down position again. "It hurts...It hurts so bad...I don't think...I can go on...Gaaahh!" Tidus screams out in agony. Everyone tensed. Boko wanted to help, but he had to stay with Koko and the chicks.

"I need to hold onto something...Someone's hand, or something..Please...Agghhh!" Tidus screamed in pain. Tidus reached for something to hold with his left hand, but someone grabbed hold of his hand in assurance and it was a strong grip. Tidus turned to look who it was. It was his father, Jecht. "I'm not leaving...I'm staying til this is over..." he said to his son.

"Thank you..." said Tidus, "I need to lay down..." Everyone assisted to aid him back onto the makeshift bed. "Easy, easy..." said Basch. Carefully they Tidus down, til Seymour accidently falls on Tidus lightly. "Wah! Who was that?" Tidus panicked.

"Easy, Guado!" Garland yelled, "What part of 'Easy' do you not understand?" "Sorry...I lost my balance..." said Seymour in apology. Shuyin and Lenne prepared a wash cloth through a pan of cool water to cool off Tidus through the hard process of labor. "There we go...We need to cool him off," said Lenne, placing the wash cloth on Tidus's forehead under his band of golden blonde hair. Shuyin prepared another wash cloth. Carrying two cups of ice chips, Shantotto and Eiko heads to Tidus to aid him through the painful task he's going through.

"Here...This should help," said Eiko. Tidus eats the ice chips a few at a time slowly, hoping it would soothe him through this. "Yuna...Take this and help Tidus cool off. It'd be better for both him and the baby," said Shuyin, handing the wash cloth to Yuna. She grabs it and heads to Tidus, wiping his face with it to cool down from the gathered body heat his muscles were generating from the labor pains. While the others helped the laboring blitzer, Bartz made a paper fan and used it to to aid in the cooling process.

"You have got to be kidding...A paper fan?" questioned Exdeath. "At least I'm trying to help," said Bartz.

"I think we got too much blankets here...Lets get them off but leave a light one on," suggested Kuja. They removed all the blankets that were on Tidus except a light one of the blitzer's choosing, in light blue. "Is that any better?" asked Kuja.

"Yep...I'm cooling off already..." answered Tidus. During the course of the hours of labor, the Onion Knight always checks how the baby is doing while still in Tidus. If the baby became stressed during labor, it would be a bad sign. Under the sound's trance, Tidus listened to the heartbeat. Now on his side, he relaxes to the sound of the baby's heartbeat and falls into a nap, breathing through the contractions. As Tidus napped through the contractions, Koko waddles to him and lays by him, giving all the Chocobo comfort anyone could receive. Koko understands what Tidus is going through in a Chocobo way, because she is a mother too and went through something similar to labor to lay her eggs.

Everyone dozed off for a few minutes as Tidus napped to recover. Jecht fell asleep and laid right next to him. Cloud watches on and surprisingly lost trace of time. He turns to Reno and asked, "What time is it?" "Its Peanut Butter Jelly time..." Someone random said. Cloud and Reno went wide eyed and tried to find out who said that.

"Who said that?" asked Reno. "That's not what I meant...Hey...I heard you, Leonhart..." said Cloud. The random person was Squall, making a random joke. "Just messing with you..." answered Squall.

"Its been a half an hour...Why?" asked Reno. "Really? I must've lost track of time," answered Cloud. Someone else random then sneezes, sounding like they were saying 'Air Head'. Cloud immediately traced the voice, leading to Valentine.

"Oh, Vincent...I can recognize your voice anywhere," said Cloud. "Darn it...I thought you wouldn't hear me..." said Vincent. Once more, Garland plays around with the yo-yo. He twirls it around til it hits the Warrior of Light's helmet, causing a ding sound.

"Hey! Watch it..." cursed the Warrior of Light. "Oooohh...I love yo-yos...Amazing weapons they are...Whoop!" Garland was caught off guard when the string of the yo-yo slipped off his pale, white finger and flies off, nailing a slumbering Jecht in the head.

"Gahh! What the..." Jecht woke up in alittle discomfort. The former athlete looks around to see what would possible nail him in the head like now. He spots a yo-yo between him and Tidus and immediately recognizes it. It was the same yo-yo Garland plays around with.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Jecht growled at the knight. Garland began to panic, but came up with a lie, if it was good enough for a brutal blitzer like Jecht. "It was him..It was the Warrior of Light...I saw him throw it at you," said Garland, pointing at the other knight right next to him.

"No I didn't...I saw it fly from Garland. He even nailed my helm with it," said the Warrior of Light. Garland was in a stalemate. An angry Jecht stares at the wicked knight. Round two had just began and then; Garland points the blame at another innocent victim.

"It was the Judge Magister...I saw him do it," Garland said in a lie, pointing at the Imperial Judge. This caused Gabranth to stand up in outrage and remove his helmet, revealing a ticked off Judge Magister. "What! That is absurd!" Gabranth fumed, but didn't raise his voice enough to disturb Tidus, "You might of not noticed, but I saw what happened. You big liar! I am the Judge, you are not. You may have been one of the finest knights of Cornelia, but you can't slither your way out of this..." He then turns to Jecht.

"I saw exactly what happened...-" Gabranth's sentence was cut off by Garland trying to silence him, by the Judge Magister fights back. "Silence! You can't silence me...You lying devil!" growled Gabranth. Basch backs the Judge up, "No one does that to a Judge...Idiot."

"I'm sorry about that...After Garland nailed the Warrior of Light's helm, he starts twirling it again, til it slipped off his finger and it nailed you in the head...That is what happened...If it was me, the yo-yo would go somewhere else then at you...Give me the yo-yo..." Vaan retrieves the yo-yo and Gabranth copies what Garland did, without his armored gloves on.

"It went like this..." said Gabranth. He twirls it around, til it without noticing nails the Judge Magister's unhelmed head. "Graah!...My bad...Grrr," groaned Gabranth. Basch falls over laughing, cackling from the scene. Few more minutes pass and everything settled, that is until Tidus woke up, feeling pressure below. Zidane wakes up, wondering what's going on.

"Tidus? What's wrong?" asked Zidane. It took one look at the expression Tidus's face was giving off to figure out what is going on. Everyone then reacted to the situation, even Jecht. "I'm feeling pressure...Is that good, or bad?" asked Tidus. "Hang on...Sephiroth! Get over here!" Zidane cried out. Koko awoke from her nap, shaking herself awake and her feathers. Sephiroth, Loz, and Kadaj rush over to Tidus.

"What's wrong?" asked Kadaj. "Tidus is feeling pressure...Is that good?" asked Zidane.

"It is common to feel pressure during labor after the water ruptures. The baby's head is applying pressure to the cervix so it will open up further," answered Sephiroth. "Guys...Its building...The pressure is getting stronger...What's wrong with me?" Tidus questioned.

"Does anyone know how far he's at?" asked Bartz. Sephiroth checks Tidus to determine how far the cervix has dilated. After a few minutes, Sephiroth knew what the increasing pressure was for: Tidus is fully dilated and ready to give birth. "What's going on down there? Did I do something wrong?" asked Tidus, still laying on his side.

"Tidus...Its time. Your ready to go. Its time to push, now," answered Sephiroth. Tidus was scared, "Push? Now? Oh, my god...Oh, god..." "You have to...We have to have this baby...Its the only way in a natural approach," said Cecil. The contractions began to intensify and the pressure slowly builds, and Tidus was at his wits end. Koko was right next to him, and began to nuzzle him for support.

"Come on Tidus...You know you have this," said Jecht. "I can't...I can't do this...I'm scared," Tidus cried out as everyone gathered closer and Kadaj prepped him for delivery. Loz assisted in helping Sephiroth prepare to deliver the baby, and pulling Sephiroth's long, silver hair out of the way. "Tidus...Look at me...Look at me, kid," Jecht said in a command. Tidus obeyed instantly.

"There's no avoiding this and you know it...Its the only way...Now quit your crying and get ready for this baby to come out...I know you can do this, I know you can," Jecht said to Tidus. Kadaj heads to Tidus and situates him on his back to make pushing more effective than on his side previously. "I might have an idea...Jecht. How about you help Tidus in his pushing by supporting his back, it'll help him greatly," said Kadaj. Jecht nods and holds Tidus up alittle by his back. Tidus began to panic, but knew in his heart that this was the only way to do this. Sephiroth, now ready, heads to Tidus with Loz by his side.

"Bartz...Zidane...When the head starts crowning..Tidus might panic and try to close his legs. We need to keep his legs open at all times til the baby is born. Bartz, you hold the left leg. Zidane, hold the right leg...And we'll be all set," said Sephiroth. Going to their assigned spot, Zidane and Bartz did what they were told.

"Aghhhh...The pressure...I can't hold it..." groaned Tidus. "You don't need to hold it anymore...We're all set," said Sephiroth. Loz held the blanket below to arm height for Sephiroth. "Ready," said Loz. "Okay Tidus...Take a deep breath and hold it...Bear down for the baby, that's it...Hold it for ten seconds," Kadaj instructed. With Jecht's help, Tidus bears down. Everyone counted to ten as Tidus continued to push, even the Chocobos chirped to it. After ten seconds, Tidus releases his held breath, groaning out in pain. Something was moving down through the cervix with each push.

"Push again...That's it, that's it...Good..Good..Good.." said Kadaj. "Come on, Tidus!" Cid called out in the background. "You can do it!" Vaan cried. The way he said that caused both Gabranth and Squall to begin laughing. "Where did you hear that? Happy Gilmore?" asked Amarant. "How'd you guess?" answered Vaan.

"I've seen it," Amarant answered. Ten seconds pass and Tidus releases his held breath, still supported by his father. "Ahhhh! It hurts!" Tidus screamed. One of the Chocobo chicks became worried for Tidus, so it waddled its way to Tidus. Yuna tries to calm Tidus and also wipes away the sweat on his face with a cloth. "Its okay, Tidus...You need to calm down. If you calm down, the baby will come out quicker," said Yuna.

"I'm scared, okay? I've never been through this, but I've seen women go through it...I'm scared.." Tidus cried. The chick arrives to Tidus, giving chirps of its presence. "I got an idea..." said Bartz, "Boko..Get the chicks over here near Tidus...You can come, too." Boko gives a chirp and guides the little chicks to the other side with Koko. The rest of the Chocobos snuggle near Tidus as one of the chicks got closer.

"Tidus..Tidus look...Look to your right..." said Bartz. As told, Tidus looks to his right and sees all the Chocobos right next to him. As well as looking down, he sees a chick flapping its little wings for him, saying 'You can do it!'. Tidus calms down and reaches to the chick, petting it. "Tidus...Everyone is here with you. Your not alone in this process. Its time to push this baby out..The baby needs to come out. We're all here, the Chocobos are here, you are not alone..." said Kadaj, trying to soothe Tidus's anxiety.

"The contraction's starting.." said Sephiroth. "Ready?" asked Kadaj. Tidus reluctantly nods. "Its starting now," Sephiroth said.

"Go ahead and push...Thats it..Thats it..Keep going, keep going," Kadaj told Tidus as he pushed. The same feeling of something moving down inside Tidus continued downward towards his groin. As the feeling got to a certain point, Tidus ceased bearing down, yelping in pain.

"Raaaahhh!" Tidus screamed. "Its hitting that nerve...He's getting close," said Loz. "Kid! Kid! Stop screaming! Stop...Stop...Screaming ain't gonna get the baby out...Shhhhhh...Calm down..." Jecht said to Tidus, trying to calm hin down.

"Hang in there, Tidus. We're getting there!" said Bartz. Sephiroth gives Kadaj a nod, meaning a contraction was starting now. "Tidus...You need to push through that nerve...Its the only way. Now push...That's it, that's it...Good, good...Oh! Its coming! Its coming...Its emerging..." Kadaj told Tidus as the head began to emerge out of Tidus's body. Tidus stops as soon as ten seconds pass. He gives out a groan of pain, but Bartz and Zidane held his legs open to make sure the baby came out safely.

"Bartz...Bartz...Look!" said Zidane. Bartz looks to where Zidane was looking; then he turned to Tidus, "Its coming...Keep going, Tidus." A chick peeks and Boko had to grab hold of its tail feathers to pull it back. Everyone giggled. "Aww, the chick wanted to see the baby come out," said Zidane. "Slow pushes now...If you push too hard, you could tear...Easy, easy...That's it...Very good.." said Sephiroth. Tidus stopped for a minute, then bore down again for a bit longer.

"Good, that's it...Stop, stop pushing...The head's out," said Sephiroth. Tidus stopped pushing immediately and began to pant. "Almost there, Tidus...Your almost done," said Jecht. "Brother...Get the blanket ready...The baby is almost here.." said Golbez. Cecil grabs hold of a navy blue blanket he previously folded and heads to Tidus. He unfolds it and places it on Tidus's stomach.

"It won't be long..." said Cecil. "Okay...One big push is going to finish this...One big push...That's it," Sephiroth told Tidus. Gritting his teeth through the burning and holding his father's non-gauntlet hand, Tidus grunted one final push. "Just about there...One more..." said Kadaj. In the process of Tidus giving out one small shriek, the newborn slides out from Tidus's body, covered with fluid and maternal blood.

"He came out...He came out, Tidus..." said Zidane. Tidus lays into his father as he still supported him up, exhausted and tired, but still awake. "You did it, Tidus..." said Yuna. Everyone cheered and clapped. The baby's crying awoken Tidus from his short rest. "Got it, Lord Sephiroth?" asked Loz. "I got it..." answered the former hero. He clamps the cord in two places and grabs a sterile scissor, handing it to Jecht.

"You did this...And you get to cut the cord," said Sephiroth. Jecht grabs the sterile scissors and reaches down to the baby to sever the connection the baby had with Tidus from the moment of conception. Sephiroth then lifts the child up to Tidus's stomach, putting the baby on the blanket Cecil placed for him. "Awwwww! Awwwww!" everyone awed. "He's so cute!" cried Garnet and Riona.

"Oh! Hello...Hi...Sorry it took so long...It was painfull," said Tidus, talking to the baby he held in his arms. Golbez cleaned the baby off along side his brother. "There you go...I bet your journey was tiresome, little one," Golbez said to the baby. The little one cried in return. Koko lowered her head to the newborn and carefully nuzzles the little one. Boko joins in.

"Awwww...Boko..." awed Bartz. The chicks also nuzzled carefully, monitored by their parents. The newborn was getting all the Chocobo love needed. Both heroes and villians came together on that special night in union. Together as one, despite their polarity of Good or Evil. They witnessed a special event with their own eyes, something they never might see too often in their lifetimes. Unexpected, impossible, but able to overcome in many ways, it brought everyone together during the birth of a baby of someone that defied the laws of biology, but found a way to bring new life to the world safely.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Few Days After \ Name Revealed and a Sadened Ex-Blitzer**_

A few days after the birth of the baby from Tidus, the blitzer that defied the laws of the biology of reproduction, everyone returned to their normal routines, but aided Tidus in many ways with the newborn. Koko lays with Tidus as he bottle fed the baby in bed. Chirping sweet songs, Koko was helping with the atmosphere for the baby.

"Your such a sweet singer, Koko..With your pretty chirps and sweet voice.." said Tidus. Koko fluttered her feathers in joy. The door opens and both Yuna and Jecht walk in, checking to see how Tidus was doing. "How is the little guy doing today?" asked Yuna.

"Crying, telling me he's hungry, and all the things a baby does," answered Tidus, "Oh...Are you full now?" Tidus placed the bottle on the stand right next to him and places the little baby on Tidus's right shoulder with a wash cloth to burp the child. He pats the baby's back and waited til a burp came out. "Need any help?" asked Jecht.

"I got for now..Thanks," said Tidus. As Koko leans to the little bundle of joy, the baby lets out a little, normal baby burp. Koko instantly flustered her feathers. This caused the baby to smile instantly. "Tidus...The baby smiled..." said Yuna. Tidus was stuned as he held the baby in his arms. "Really?" asked Tidus.

"Watch what happens when Koko flutters her feathers.." said Yuna. Koko then repeats what she did earlier. Tidus watches the baby closely and instantly the baby smiled. "Oh!...Dad...Did you see that?" asked Tidus.

"I saw that...That early? Wasn't that cute?" said Jecht. The afternoon flows forward like the great winds of an open plain. Tidus napped to continue his recovery from the birth, but the little bundle of cuteness had its own agenda. When the clock struck 1:45, The baby began to wake up and cry. Its cry is then heard by both Cecil and Firion, who was coming in to check on Tidus.

"You go ahead and wake Tidus, I'll go to the baby," said Cecil. The paladin goes to the baby and picks up the little cryer. "What's the matter? What is the matter?" Cecil said like talking to a child. Firion went to Tidus and shook him awake.

"Hey..Wakey wakey...Your baby needs ya," said Firion. Tidus immediately wakes up and then sits up to go to the baby. He spots Cecil holding him. "This little one needs changed...You need some help? Even though your half asleep," asked Cecil. Tidus nodded and the two warriors aided a half asleep Tidus. Jecht walks in and watches what's going on.

"There we go...Can you hand us the powder, Firion?" asked Cecil. Firion nods and hands the powder to both Cecil and Tidus. They cleaned the little one up and just when Cecil was grabbing for a diaper, the little baby letted himself 'go'. "Whoa! Whoa! Leak! Ahhh...What are you doing?" Firion said in a playful manner. Tidus giggled and Cecil was laughing along with them.

"He nailed us..." said Firion. Jecht giggled to himself as the whole event continued. A few more weeks fly by and Tidus was looking around for Koko. 'Hm? Where did Koko go?' thought Tidus. He held the little baby in his arms as he cooed to the sound of his 'male' mother. Tidus runs into Bartz.

"Hey, have you seen Koko?" asked Tidus. "Oh, you didn't know?" asked Bartz. Tidus was more confused, "Know what? What's going on?"

"Well...How am I going to say this...Koko's a mom again. The stork came last night and the new chicks arrived this morning. It was a special night a couple weeks ago," answered Bartz. Tidus went wide-eyed and a smile emerged. "Do you know where she is?" asked Tidus. Bartz nodded and guided Tidus and the little bundle of joy to Koko and her nest.

"Here we are...I think she's fixing up her nest by the sound of things in there..." said Bartz. Tidus quietly opens the door and enters the room where Koko's nest was. Bartz follows as well. Koko was standing over seven newly laid eggs, fixing the straw provided for her nest to being close to neat and tidy. "Hey, Koko!" Bartz called to Koko. Koko on reaction looks up to see who it was defensively, but by seeing Bartz and Tidus; including the baby, she relaxed and gave a chirp.

"I was wondering why Koko was gaining alittle weight...And now I know...Oh, Koko...How are the new chicks?" asked Tidus. The female Chocobo settled on top of the eggs to keep them warm, and chirped. The baby began to coo to Koko's song-like chirps. The door opens again, but this time Boko comes in, giving chirps.

"Hey buddy...Your a dad again," said Bartz, "And like always...Boko is a stud." Boko flapped his wings in a way of saying 'Uh, huh'. The male Chocobo then went to Tidus's baby and carefully nuzzled him. The baby cooes and reaches for Boko's beak. Five days pass and everyone was trying to figure out a name for the little baby.

"I can't think of anything...Garland, we're not naming the baby after the Earth Fiend," said the Warrior of Light. "Which one? Scarmiglionne, or Lich?" asked Garland.

"Actually..Scarmiglionne is an 'Arch-Fiend', not 'Fiend'," said Golbez. "Either one...We're not going to name a baby after them," said the Warrior of Light. Everyone tried to find a name. "I can't figure out a name for him," said Luneth as he was visiting Tidus in his room, "I've looked around in books and I can't seem to find a good one special for him."

"We'll figure it out...Don't stress out on it," said Tidus as he folded a blanket. "Same ol' Tidus...Always trying to lighten the mood," said Cloud, who walked into the room. "Shhhhh...He's napping right now," whispered Tidus The two nodded and lowered their voice.

"How's he doing? Hope he isn't waking either you, or your dad up," asked Cloud. "He's doing fine. The little one has to wake us up, of course. How is he going to tell us what he want, or need if we're asleep?" answered Tidus. "Good point," said Cloud. Downstairs, everyone searched in name books for any name that would be perfect for the baby.

"What about 'Bob'?" asked Bartz. "I don't know...If I had a son...I would find a name that those will remember it through time like a legend..." said Basch. Zidane began to giggle to himself, either by the name, or a funny thought that just emerged.

"What's so funny, Tribal? Was it something I just said?" Basch questioned, grabbing the hilt of his blade in a forming anger. "No...Its not what you just said...If I had a son, I wouldn't name him 'Bob'...What happens if someone starts calling him names and ended up saying 'Bob the Builder'...What then?" answered Zidane. Bartz looked at him funny.

"Bob the Builder?...What?" asked Bartz. From a distance, Auron listens to Basch's words. Then a name idea pops up into the former guardian's head. "I might have an idea..." said Auron. Everyone stopped and looked towards Auron. After being quiet for awhile, the former guardian shares his idea. Back upstairs, Boko enters Tidus's room; spotting the blitzer making his bed and cleaning up a bit of his room. It seemed that the arrival of a baby changed Tidus completely from his normal self. Boko chirps a greeting.

"Hello, Boko...What's going on?" answered Tidus. Boko gives a chirp in response. After a few more seconds; the baby begins to wake, cooing and making adorable noises. Boko hears this and waddles his way to the hand-built crib. Tidus follows and heads to the other side of the crib. "Hello...Are you waking up?" said Tidus. Boko lowers his head to the baby and carefully nuzzles the child. The baby reaches to Boko's beak with curiosity to his new world and environment.

"Awwww...Careful..Don't hurt the Chocobo. Aww..." said Tidus. Bartz hears the conversation and walks in, with Yuna, Jecht, and Auron behind him. "Boko...What are you doing?...What are you doing?" said Bartz. Boko raises his head up and chirps, nuzzling his human companion.

"How's he doing?" asked Yuna. "He's waking up right now..." said Tidus. As a few more seconds, the baby begins to cry, needing something. "What's wrong? What's wrong, little one?" asked Tidus. Bartz walks to the crib and bends to the crying baby.

"What's the matter, little guy? Its okay..." said Bartz. He picks up the baby into his arms carefully. The baby calms down alittle, but getting attention wasn't what he needed. "I think he could be hungry...Are you hungry?" asked Bartz. The baby whined, as if saying 'yes'. With the bottle ready, Tidus heads to Bartz.

"Its okay...Your momma's got it covered..." said Bartz. Tidus grabs hold of the baby and puts him in his arms, feeding the bottle to the baby for nurishment. Immediately, the baby quieted his crying. "This whole thing reminds me when Tidus himself was at that age...Always fussy when he gets hungry...Those memories are coming back to me..." Jecht said to the others.

"Til he gets older and you beat him up..." said Bartz. "Would you knock it off," fumed Jecht.

"Tidus told me...Some father you are. Even my father was better than that-" "Bartz, dad...Enough...No more fighting. Your going to pass both your negative emotions to this little baby. If you want to fight, take it outside..." Tidus said, telling the adventurer and the ex-blitzer to end their quarrel. Bartz knew his threats wasn't getting nowhere, so he ceased his argument with Jecht and ended the confrontation. Jecht soon stopped as well, by looking directly into Tidus's eyes. Through the young blitzer's eyes, it read out to Jecht, 'Please don't fight anymore...Your better than this.' This caused Jecht to think of the past more clearly of the tension between father and son over the years. Sadness overtook him. Bartz noticed it by first glance.

"Oh, gezz...I'm sorry, Jecht...Look, I didn't know-" Jecht rose his gauntleted hand to stop him, then said, "Your right...You were right about one thing...Some father I am, huh?..I can't do anything right..." Jecht then walks out of the room. "I'm so sorry, Tidus...I didn't mean to upset your dad like that. I should've kept my mouth shut and-" "Don't worry about it...This whole thing here is acting like a reality check for him. This little one brought us both closer through the tensions of our past. Let me deal with him...You gotta worry about the Chocobos, remember?" Tidus stopped Bartz.

"That's true...I better go check on Koko...-" Before Bartz finished, he heard small chirps rushing towards Tidus's room. The door pushes open and small Chocobo chicks rush in in a wobbly fashion. These chicks are the freshly hatched ones.

"Hi! Hello...Its a miracle...Hello, little ones!" said Tidus. Bartz was ecstatic, "When did you guys hatch? Hi!" As if on cue, Koko comes in, followed by the elder chicks. She heads to the newly hatched chicks and kept them together near her. Boko joins in and helps Koko out, making the task easier.

"Its like a miracle...A few weeks after the baby arrived, Koko also has new chicks...What a timing," said Bartz. "Auron might've found a good name for him...We shared it with the others and they also agree," said Yuna.

"Really? What is the name?" asked Tidus. "Its the same name...Of Wakka's brother, Chappu," answered Auron. Tidus thought for just one second, then nodded in agreement. "Yes...I agree, too...Yes...We'll name him...Chappu," said Tidus. He looks down to the baby with a smile. He then looks up to Auron, "Does Wakka know?"

"He does," Auron answered. As if on signal, Wakka walks into the room to the group to visit. "Hey...Did Auron tell you of that name idea, ya?" asked Wakka.

"He did...Its a lovely gift...To have the honor to name this little one after your brother. For what Sin did..I'm sorry," answered Tidus. "At least Sin is gone...We don't have to worry about it anymore...He's...In a better place now...Ya.." Tears began to lightly stream down Wakka's eyes from that thought. Tidus understood and calmed Wakka.

"Everything will be alright...Things will get better," said Tidus. Lulu was standing outside, listening to the conversation. Despite her unemotioned nature, she places her right hand over her heart, remembering what happened deep from the past. Fifteen minutes pass and Tidus and little Chappu headed downstairs to the others. The newly hatched chicks also came along. They talked and basicly enjoyed each other's company, but Tidus knew that there was one person missing: his father.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Journey to a Saddened Warrior**_

Tidus knew there was one person missing in the group, someone that shared the blood of a blitzer along side him. Someone that would always call him a 'Crybaby' every time he cried in front of him. Despite the differences; it was also he that was with Tidus through out the entire situation of the unexplainable pregnancy and the process of giving birth. The only person missing was Jecht himself, Tidus's father.

"Hey, Tidus," said Wakka, "I noticed a sad look on Jecht's face when he walked out. Did you two have a fight, ya?" "I had a feeling you was going to ask that. I had to open my big mouth and upset him...Its basically my fault," answered Bartz.

"I'm going to resolve this myself..I'm the only one that knows him better than anyone else. I need someone to babysit little Chappu while I resolve this situation..I'll have dinner over there like a picnic.." said Tidus. He then turns to Bartz, "Bartz...I know you want to redeem yourself from what happened today. After I get things set, can you keep an eye on Chappu for me til I get back?"

"Tidus...I don't know anything about babysitting..I mean...-" "Calm down, Bartz...We'll help out, don't worry," said Zidane, trying to quell his friend's anxiety. Bartz nodded in agreement. "I know...Everyone will help you and the Chocobos will help you..Here..I'll write down some notes that'll help out greatly," said Tidus, understanding Bartz's concerns. The memories when Bartz's own mom still alive was writing notes for a nanny when he was a baby himself. Bartz knew it would be the same thing, but that's what mothers do, even if the mother in someway is a guy.

"That's alot of notes...I guess you really did change, Tidus," said Bartz. "Well...I had to...I don't want to be a bad example of a mother for him, even if I am a 'he'. I seriously don't know how it was possible, but maybe it was a blessing waiting to happen...I have to get things ready," answered Tidus. He then heads to the kitchen and prepared a few sandwiches, freshly made side orders of shrimp and strips of chicken, and a few bottles of water. A typical sheet for a picnic was placed over the items inside in the straw fashioned basket and prepared for his search for Jecht, but there was one more thing left.

"Knowing him, he'd be at the same place as before. That hill top is even perfect enough for someone to sit alone and to maybe have a picnic...Just to let you know," Bartz advised Tidus. "Thank you...Oh..Make sure he's safe, I have to worry about Chappu while I'm out to look for my father...And possibly his, too," said Tidus. He hands Chappu to Bartz, into the adventurer's arms.

"I'll make sure he's okay...I'll stake my life on it," answered Bartz. "You don't have to be too extreme, Bartz. I know you will..I believe in you," said Tidus. He picks up the picnic basket and said to the baby, "I'll be right back...I have to look for someone.." He gives a peck on the baby's forehead and went on his way. Bartz had a big responsibility on his shoulders, but knew he wasn't going to handle it alone. After a few minutes after Tidus left to search for his father, Bartz and Chappu got acquainted with one another. Boko goes to the scene, giving chirps as he approaches.

"I hear a Chocobo...Do you know where the Chocobo is?" Bartz said like talking to a child. Chappu cooed and turned to face Boko and begins to reach for him. "There's the Chocobo...Its Boko.." said Bartz. Boko began to play peek-a-boo with the baby, using his wings to cover his face. Zidane shook his head in disbelief. After a few minutes pass of playing and settling down, Chappu begins to cry, meaning he needs something, or to Bartz, 'someone'. After ruling everything else out, Bartz then went to the kitchen with Chappu to get the prepared bottle in the fridge to quell the baby's hunger.

"Hang on, little guy...We'll get you some food..." said Bartz. Zidane was trying to get a specific pan to make scrambled eggs, but when he grabbed hold of a frying pan's handle, the other pans fall on the poor Genome thief. This caused the baby to giggle at his misfortune. "Oh, Zidane...Chappu found that funny.." said Bartz.

"I made him giggle? Oh, boy..." said Zidane. Bartz grabs the bottle and following the note's instruction, he warms it up for five to six seconds. "There we go...Got your din din right here, Chappu..." said Bartz, even as Chappu was crying lightly. Heading back to the where Bartz was originally sitting, he sits back down and holds the baby in his arms, just like how he observed Tidus holding him, and fed him the milk in the bottle. Instantly, the baby calmed down and fed off the bottle. Amazingly, the Taru war hero, Shantotto, arrives to watch the scene.

"Awww...I know in a distant future that you would make a fine father indeed," said Shantotto. Bartz smiles in response, "You think so? What makes you so sure?"

"What you see will reveal the answers. In time you will," answered Shantotto. Bartz putted that in thought and continued to do his task. Walking through the forest to a familiar hill, Tidus treaded on to the top quietly. As he arrived halfway up, he spots Jecht at the top. The brutal blitzer was in total agony. Facing away from the east, he was actually crying to himself. Tidus could tell his father was crying by the sound.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Tidus asked. Jecht snapped out of it quickly, trying to rid the evidence of sadness, but he was still suffering. "I'm alright...Just need some time to recollect my thoughts..." answered Jecht. Tidus knew he was lying. Nodding in disbelief, Tidus counters this lie.

"Don't lie to me...I know you were crying.." said Tidus. "No I wasn't, kid..." Jecht countered. "Dad...Just stop...Enough...What is wrong? Why did you walk off like that? Please tell me...Will you let me help you?" asked Tidus.

"Kid...I thought you don't want anything to do with me..." said Jecht. He then turns to face Tidus, with tears streaming down his ember brown eyes. "Look at me...You were always right, I'm nothing but a self centered old bastard...I'll always be that...I can't do a darn thing right, you hate me...Why can't I do anything right? Tell me, Tidus..Why can't I do a darn thing right!" said Jecht. He slumps towards the grass, crying in remorse.

"Dad...If you just let go of the past...Everything will be alright. It'll be okay," said Tidus. "I wish I can believe that...I can't let go of it. I can't let go of what I did to you, to myself...As the Final Aeon...As Sin possessed...Yu Yevon made me kill so many people, kid...All I am is a brutal monster that'll wreck everything. I'll destroy everything because that's all I know-" "Dad..Dad..Stop, just stop...Just let it go, you can't stay in the past like this...You need to move on," said Tidus, stopping Jecht's sorrowful speech.

"I can't move on...I can't.." said Jecht. "Yes you can...That night..That night that you said you drugged my drink many months ago...I knew it was you. I was out completely, but...I felt it," said Tidus. "Felt it? What do you mean?" Jecht questioned.

"I was out completely, but I felt what was going on..I felt everything that happened that night...It was you, but I didn't want to believe it...Somehow, you was the one that got me pregnant...You probably did that, because you wanted to fix everything you wrecked...Even tried to fix our relationship that was filled with tension. You wanted to be a better father again...You can get out of the past, you just need to try..." said Tidus.

"Kid..." Jecht tried to come up with another sentence, but he couldn't. "Dad...We found a name for the baby..." said Tidus.

"Really? Where is he?" asked Jecht. "Bartz and the others are watching him. We named him 'Chappu', after Wakka's brother that Sin killed so many years ago," answered Tidus. "You could've brought him here...You didn't have to come alone," said Jecht.

"Dad...I wanted to come alone. I wanted to erase all those threats I made to you...Lets have a picnic together, I brought the basket and everything. The food is getting cold, so we better eat...Shall we?" said Tidus. Jecht didn't protest. Tidus brings the basket over to them and lays out the sheet onto the grass.

"I smell chicken...Did you make it?" asked Jecht. "I did. Here we are...Here's a sandwich for you, a side of shrimp and strips of chicken. I have the same thing as well," said Tidus. He reaches into the basket and retrieves two bottles of water; one for him and one for his father.

"I'm still glad your not drinking again. We're only having water...Its amazing that you fought this far to stay sober," said Tidus. "I have to change somehow...Let me tell you something...I haven't told you or anyone this, but Auron knows because he was there when it happened," said Jecht.

"Was it before you got sober, or after?" asked Tidus. "Its before. Way before. It was during the time Braska was alive. As always, I was drunk...I thought a Shoopuf was a Fiend...I attacked and wounded it. After I realized what happened; I was so embarrassed, even more when Braska had to repay the damage with the rest of the traveling money. The first thing that came to me was what would happen if you or your mom found out. I was so ashamed, kid...I quitted that day. I had to do something," answered Jecht.

"Its a good turning point..." said Tidus, "And I'm happy your still committed to it. Ever since that night Chappu arrived, I changed as well. Unlike my normal self, I'm now responsible, organized, and acting like a good parent; despite the thing that I haven't been a parent before...I'm never like this before."

"Hmmm...It seems we've all changed since we found out, even I did. I don't know if I'll be a good example of a father for Chappu, or you...Look at me...I'm nothing but a brutal warrior..." said Jecht. Tidus was eating his sandwich as Jecht was talking. Ending the relentful chatter, Jecht also took a bite of his own sandwich. Back at the hideaway, everyone was keeping busy, even Bartz was busy with little Chappu. While Bartz was close, Chappu napped on Seymour's chest as the former Maester held him. Even Bartz couldn't trust Seymour due to his background and some stories told by Tidus of the encounters against him, all Bartz could do was watch and make sure Seymour wasn't up to something.

"You still don't trust me, huh?" asked Seymour. "From what Tidus told me about you...I don't think I should, Guado," answered Bartz, "Nor Shuyin...He almost killed all of us with that weapon called...What is it again?"

"Its called 'Vegnagun'...Please don't remind me, if I remember, I always go somewhere far and scream my head off...Now if you excuse me...I have to go scream my head off," answered Shuyin. Bartz was disturbed. "I don't know why, but its a way of Shuyin punishing himself for what happened," answered Lenne. Seymour began to sing to Chappu in a sing-song voice, but the language he sang in was foreign to Bartz. Was it Spirian? Al Bhed? What was it? The baby began to giggle and coo to the song. Bartz wanted to ask what language Seymour was singing in, but didn't want to interuppt the song.

Seymour finishes and the baby cooed in response. "What language was that in? I've never heard a language like that before," asked Bartz. "I'll give you a hint...What is my last name? Hm?" said Seymour.

"Guado...Wait a minute...There's a language with the same name as your last name?" asked Bartz. "Of course there is...Look it up when you get a chance, but too bad I'm only half Guado. My father was a Guado and my mother was a human. Half Guado, half human I am," answered Seymour. Shuyin returns, but has a raspy voice. "My..Punishment...Is done," he said with a sore throat.

"Shuyin...I know your trying to atone for your sins...But I wish you could stop doing this..Its hurting me," said Lenne, handing Shuyin a bottle of water. This shocked the unsent soldier, he didn't know he was hurting Lenne by this way. He remained silent and drunk his water. Koko waddles by the area and gives sweet chirps as the chicks followed behind her. Chappu raises his head and begins to reach for the Chocobo.

"Awww...Koko..Someone wants to see you," said Bartz. Koko looks over and spots Chappu reaching for her. She waddles over to him and chirped in sweet notes. She very carefully nuzzles the little baby in a Chocobo coo. Upstairs, Zidane, Luneth, Golbez, and Exdeath were playing a round of Dance Dance Revolution. At this point, Zidane and Luneth were in a face off. Stepping on the play mat to the game on the right symbol, or symbols. The two were in a huge competition.

"I'm gonna beat you!" said Zidane. "No your not! I'll show you!" said Luneth. The chicks played around with their siblings around Koko. With his voice recovered, Shuyin sits on the sofa in silence, sad that he was somehow hurting the love of his life. Lenne saw this and sat right next to him.

"I can understand why, but you don't have to go that extreme to punish yourself. I worry about you...I don't want to lose you," said Lenne. She leans in to hug him, causing a smile to show on Shuyin's face. While being held by Cloud, Chappu cooes and reaches up to pull the ring on the metal-made lion head on Cloud's coat-like shirt.

"What are you doing? I think he's trying to pull this...You can do it..There ya go," said Cloud. Chappu grabs hold of the ring and pulls. Mission accomplished. After a few seconds pass, the baby became fussy. "What's wrong? You hungry?" asked Cloud. Squall walks to the scene.

"I think he's hungry...Yeah, he is.." said Squall. Bartz immediately got up, "Hang on, little guy..I'll get it." He rushes to the kitchen to prepare another bottle. Wakka hears the commotion and rushes over. "What's going on, ya?" he asked.

"Chappu's hungry. Bartz went to fix another bottle..." answered Squall. "Uh, oh...Hang in there...He'll be back," said Wakka. Sephiroth comes downstairs and turns to the group.

"I was just on Wikipedia...You won't believe what the Japanese call Bartz," he said. "What?" asked Seymour. "They call him 'Butz'...Isn't that weird?" asked Sephiroth. They looked at one another in a disturbing fashion.

"The Japanese call Bartz 'Butz'...That doesn't sound right," said Shuyin. Even if he was fussy, Chappu begins to giggle. "Its weird, huh?" asked Sephiroth. Bartz arrives with the bottle.

"I'm back!" said Bartz. "Hey, Bartz...I was on Wikipedia a bit ago and found out what the Japanese call you," said Sephiroth. "What?" asked Bartz.

"They call you 'Butz'...And it sounds funny.." answered Sephiroth. A tear drop appears on the right side of Bartz's head. "Keep that up or I'll start calling you 'Sephy'. Like from the internet," said Bartz. Immediately, the former hero frowns, "That's not funny...I'll fall into the shadows..."

"Sorry about that...Here we go...Here ya go, little one," Bartz said as he picked up Chappu. Like how Tidus held him when he fed him, Bartz copied it perfectly like a true mime and feeded him the milk prepared. Kadaj gives a whistle to Bartz. He looks up to the silver haired swordsman. Kadaj and Sephiroth then show Sephiroth's own blade, with a sheer length of over two feet.

"That is one long sword..." said Bartz. After the feeding, as Tidus instructed in the notes, he prepares the wash cloth and burps little Chappu just as Tidus did. Bartz patted the baby's back to get a burp out. A burp finally comes out, but along came a little suprise: Spit up.

"Ahh! Chappu...Oh, boy...Right from the Exorcist..." said Bartz. "Oooohhh...Definately from the Exorcist," said Squall.

"Its alright...I'll wash it out from how the note instructed...It'll come out," Bartz assured the others. Not worrying about his shirt first, he wipes the baby's mouth off from the spit up incident. "There ya go...Probably had too much milk, huh? I'm gonna wash this out, okay? Don't worry, Chappu, it wasn't your fault. When I was a baby, I did that, too. All babies do that," said Bartz. The evening turned to the beginning of the night. In a few minutes, the father and son from Zanarkand will return shortly, to start anew from where they left off.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: The Blitzers' Return \ To Start Again from Where it was Left**_

Everyone was in the living room downstairs. They chatted away as the night began to darken. Now with his shirt cleaned off, Bartz held Chappu and held him like a mother would. As a few minutes pass, Chappu got fussy again. This time, he wasn't hungry, this time it was a diaper change.

"Uh, oh...Did we have an accident? Its okay...We'll take care of that..." said Bartz. He grabs the diaper bag and prepares another daunting task he never done before: Changing the baby's diaper. "Zidane...Can ya help out for a minute?" asked Bartz. This was the thief's first as well.

"Hold on, I'm coming..." answered Zidane. He sits near Bartz and looks into the bag for things that they need. "Okay...We have powder, fresh diapers, a stuff Chocobo toy...Cool...Wipes, we got it," said Zidane. Bartz begins as Zidane grabs the stuffed animal toy and brings it to the baby.

"There ya go...So you don't get bored," said Zidane. Chappu grabs the toy and begins to play with it like any baby. Zidane then went back to Bartz. "Okay...Its time for the powder..." said Bartz.

"Powder coming up..." answered Zidane. He grabs the powder container with his tail and gives it to Bartz. Before Bartz uses the powder, once more the baby lets himself 'go'. "Ahhh! He's aiming at us!" said Bartz. "Whiz kid! We have a whiz kid in the making...Aw, man...There went my shirt..." said Zidane. Chappu's 'aim' was so precise, he 'wetted' Zidane's shirt.

"He nailed you, man," said Bartz, "Are you done? Oh, you got us good, yes sir..." He applies the powder and puts a new diaper on the baby. "There we go...All done.." said Bartz as he lifted Chappu up. He made sure to pick up the stuffed toy and hands it to him. Chappu swings the toy around til it goes flying, hitting the back of Shuyin's head. In fear, everyone stopped, knowing all too well who Shuyin is and what he can do with and without the Vegnagun. Shuyin turns around and looks towards the toy below him; then to who threw it.

"Shuyin...He's just a baby...Don't..." Lenne pleaded. Everyone feared the worst, but the opposite happens. He picks the toy up and approaches Chappu, handing it back to the baby. "Here ya go...You have a good aim, little one," said Shuyin. Everyone gave a huge sigh of relief. As an hour passes, Chappu plays around with his toy as Zidane held him. Kuja was right next to his Genome blood brother.

"I think that's the only toy he has...I think we should get him some more..." said Zidane. "I think we should talk about that with Tidus...It sounds like a good idea..." answered Kuja. Chappu soon becomes facinated with the swishing of Zidane's tail and tries to grab it.

"Hey...What are you doing?" asked Zidane. Chappu grabs Zidane's tail with both hands. "Hey...You got my tail...Good job.." said Zidane. Everyone began card games with one another as time passed by. Able to crawl, Chappu crawls towards a slumbering Basch, asleep against the wall sitting on the floor. With his toy, he tosses it at his head, waking the warrior up instantly.

"..Huh?..." groaned Basch. He looks down to Chappu as he cooed and giggled. A smile soon emerges on the warrior's face. "How'd you get all the way here? Lets get your toy...And we'll head back there," said Basch, picking up Chappu and his toy. They return to where the others were and Bartz was surprised.

"He probably crawled over there...Did he nail you with that toy he likes to throw about?" asked Bartz. "He did...What an aim," answered Basch. As a couple minutes pass, Basch held Chappu in his arms. Bartz stood by as a guardian. Then everyone hears the door knob being twisted. The door opens and Tidus with the picnic basket, plus some plastic bags of groceries and other things enters. Behind him was Jecht, who carried three more bags with him.

"I'm sorry, guys...I should've gotten back sooner, but I had to head to the store and another place," Tidus apologized. "Hey! Welcome back!" everyone cheered. "Whazzzup!" someone cried out. Almost immediately, everyone bursted out laughing. The one that yelled out 'Whazzup' was Vivi.

"What was that?" asked Freya. "Don't know..." answered Vivi. Tidus setted the basket and bags down and went to both Bartz and Basch. Chappu began to smile and coo, relieved to see his 'male' mother back. "Hi...I'm back. I bet your mad at me for being gone that long, huh?" said Tidus. The baby didn't care at this point, he wanted his momma.

"Was he any trouble?" asked Tidus. "Chappu? No...He did what babies do," answered Bartz. Tidus was relieved, "That's good. I'm not going anywhere else tonight, so I'm gonna spend the time home getting things situated..." Tidus picks up Chappu and holds him in his arms once again. Now with some time tp spend, Tidus retrieved the groceries and putted them into the cabinets, fridge, and compartments in the kitchen, while holding Chappu. Jecht sat on the chair with the remote in his left hand, watching TV. Tidus returns to the living room with Chappu, walking to his dad.

"You haven't got a chance to hold him yet," said Tidus. "I know...I'm afraid I'll hurt him with my own strength. I don't know..." answered Jecht. It had been an extremely long time since Jecht ever held a baby. The only time he could remember he did was when Tidus himself was a baby. Afraid of his own stregnth, Jecht didn't want to harm the baby in any way.

"I know you won't hurt him...Come on, dad..." Tidus urged. Without another excuse, the former athlete sets down the remote without question. "There we go...Careful...Babies are fragile...Got it?" asked Tidus.

"I think I do...There we go..." answered Jecht. Chappu looks around with curiosity and turns to Jecht. Playing around with his new toy of a teddy bear, looking into the ex-blitzer's eyes. "What are you doing? What do you have there?" asked Jecht. The baby cooes and reaches up to Tidus.

"Its okay..." said Tidus, holding the baby's little hand in his own. A new day arrives with the sun shining in the sky. In the house, everyone prepared for what new adventures await them. Upstairs in the two blitzers' room, little Chappu cries in his crib, hungry. Jecht gets up and grabs the already prepared bottle. Tidus begins to stir, slowly opening his eyes. Carefully, Jecht lifts up the baby and they both head to a chair in the left corner near the crib. Cradling the baby carefully how he saw his son did it, Jecht gave the baby his meal. Tidus wakes up and watches the scene with a smile. Downstairs, there seems to be a drawing contest.

"Three more minutes, guys..." said Tifa as the judge. Vincent, Reno, Garland, Golbez, Luneth, Boko, Zidane, and Kuja were the contestants. Everyone was amazed that Chocobos can draw. "You can do it, buddy! You can do it!" cheered Bartz.

"Okay...Five, four, three, two, one...And time!" said Tifa, "Okay guys...Who's the best?" Vincent was first. He flips the paper over to show his artwork, revealed to be an outline of a rainbow. "What the heck is that?" asked Reno.

"Its a rainbow...What else do you think it is?" answered Vincent. "Ba da ba ba ba...I'm lovin' it," said Cloud. Reno was next, revealing a picture of a aquatic sea serpent. Vincent's rainbow picture was out of its league. Garland was third, revealing an outline picture of the Fire Fiend, Marilith in a sword stance. Golbez revealed his picture as an outline of a couple scene under a crescent moon of Rosa and Cecil.

"Speaking of Rosa...How is she?" asked Firion. "Same as always...When I get a chance to; I return to Baron to check up on her," answered Cecil. Luneth revealed his picture of a humanoid feminine creature dangling from a cave wall. A serpent appeared fused into its lower form.

"What in the world is that thing?" asked Golbez. "Its called 'Echidna'. I've dealt with this thing before," answered Luneth. Boko reveals his picture. It was a scenery of France with the Eiffel Tower in the center. Zidane's picture was a figure drawing of Princess Garnet. As always, Garnet shakes her head in disbelief. Kuja was the last one to reveal his picture. His picture was only in shading, revealed to be a love scene of both Shuyin and Lenne in an embrace. Everyone awed, even Shuyin. With all the submissions done, Yuffie and Riona announced the winner: It was Kuja with the shading picture of Shuyin and Lenne.

Everyone congratulated Kuja and all the others in the contest. As their chatter continued, Tidus and Jecht, along with little Chappu, came down the stairs in alittle confusion. "What is going on down here? Was there a contest or something?" asked Tidus. With all the explanations done, everyone settled down. A few hours after the contest, the group decides to take a stroll in the forest with the baby. Everyone adored the scenery of vast branches with leaves above and near, but it soon was cut short when a familiar adversary that Bartz knew showed up, not in peace, but for blood.


	8. Chapter 8 EPILOGUE

_**Chapter 8: Epilogue \ Incoming Gilgamesh and the Ressurected Bond of Two Blitzers**_

As the group stopped in mid of a path, a familiar foe was spotted. With eight arms, the enemy was armed with three kunais in one hand, an axe, a sword, a spear, and a chained mace of medivel times. Horns portruded from its head, along with a fluffed tasel. Bartz was the only one that recognized him.

'No...It can't be..' thought Bartz. "Gilgamesh?" asked Bartz. The fiend reacted, "So...That fool for an adventurer finally recognizes me. I did not take my defeat against you very dearly...I want your life, Klauser...Even if I have to take other lives to do so..." said Gilgamesh. Exdeath was not happy.

"Spineless worm...You should be in the void...Why are you here? What is your insignificant purpose?" questioned Exdeath. "Blood..." answered Gilgamesh. Everyone prepared for battle, but Tidus wasn't capable yet to fight, because he was still parenting the baby. As with any mother, Tidus was extremely defensive and ready to defend the baby with the cost of his own life if needed. Shuyin saw this and realized that Tidus and Chappu could be the first targets due to being vulnerable.

"Tidus...Get out of here...We'll deal with this Gilgamesh...Run for it," whispered Shuyin. Chappu was getting scared and hugged up to Tidus's chest. With a quick nod, Tidus flees with the baby. Gilgamesh sees this and makes a move after him with samurai speed, but he was intercepted by Kadaj and Cloud.

"You have to get through us first! Monster!" said Kadaj. "Not a problem..." answered Gilgamesh. As the group fought with Gilgamesh, Tidus fled to a secluded area with the baby and hid in a hollowed out tree. Chappu was scared and began to whine in fear. "Its okay, Chappu...I won't let that bad monster hurt us..If I had to give up my life to protect you...I will. Your too precious to me..." A tear then streams down Tidus's left eye.

"It was a miracle that night...Like the Fayth gave you to me on that night. At first I was scared, but I knew it was a blessing. I don't want to lose you...It may be alittle weird to you, but...I'm glad to be your mom," said Tidus. Chappu cooed as he listened to Tidus's words; then, before the blitzer, Chappu says his first word, "...momma..." Tidus froze, then a happy smile of shock emerges on his face. Even if he was a man, Tidus was still a mother. He couldn't believe it, Chappu's first word was heard and he was the sole witness so far. With happy tears streaming down his face, Tidus held onto the baby. A few minutes passes and the sounds of swords clashing into another sword, or metal weapons echoed in the distance.

Tidus became frightened, but stayed hidden. An hour passes and the sounds were inaudiable. Tidus couldn't tell if the battle is stil going on, or it was over. He quietly peeks out to check the area. There was no one in sight. As quiet as he could, Tidus and the baby left their hiding spot and decided to head back home where it was safer. Tidus quickly ran up the pathway to the main one, holding the baby for dear life. As he was half way up, Gilgamesh rams into Tidus, knocking him on his back. Chappu wasn't harmed.

"Ahhh! Stay away!" cried Tidus. He collects his composure, "What'd you do to them? If you hurted them, so help me god..I will personally send you to the Farplane..."

"I only disabled them...Klauser isn't my only target...Who's baby is that? Did you have to steal it from its mother?" questioned Gilgamesh. "This is my baby...I gave birth to him...It may look impossible to you, but it happened. I won't let you near him," growled Tidus. Gilgamesh was stunned, but knew that impossible things were out there.

"So...Another impossible happened...How sweet. Give it to me," Gilgamesh demanded. "No! Leave my baby alone!" screamed Tidus. Rushing towards the source of the screaming, an enraged Gabranth rushes to the scene.

"Stay away from us!" screamed Tidus. "Give it to me...Now..I will take your life if you don't-" Before Gilgamesh finished his sentence, a sword slash cuts his skin. "Grrraaahhh...So the Judge Magister is up...How did you?" asked Gilgamesh. Gabranth was panting with exhaustion, but some unknown source fuelled him.

"Anger and hatred is what drives me...Now...Surrender to oblivion.." answered Gabranth, armed with two swords. He then shouts to Tidus, "Run for it! Go!" Without a second thought, Tidus runs from the battle scene. Determined to protect Chappu, Tidus armed himself with Brotherhood, a sword with a water-made blade that was given to him by Wakka. Running out of energy, Tidus hides behind another tree for safety.

'Gabranth...Don't die...' thought Tidus as he panted from the running. He worried about the others. He then began to walk his way through a few thrushes of branches, til he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Give it to me...The child doesn't belong to you..." Tidus turns around to spot Gilgamesh again, holding an unconscious Gabranth. Tossing the Judge Magister at the two, it caused Tidus to jump, falling on his back against the tree.

"Gabranth! Wake up! Please! Gabranth..." Tidus called out. With the sword out, Gilgamesh prepared for the attack. "Give it to me. Men cannot give birth to offspring. It is impossible, but maybe...Alittle magic setted in. If that's the case...Then maybe.." Gilgamesh pointed the blade's tip at Tidus's neck, then down his chest to the baby, uncovering the jacket that was actting like a cover. Chappu began to cry in fear.

"Maybe...I can force you to do it again...I want to see how you defied biology," said Gilgamesh with curiosity. "Stay away from us! Get away!" Tidus swung his sword at Gilgamesh, but he blocked it with one of the weapons he weilded. Tidus got up and continued to swing his blade as he backed away. Gilgamesh continued to block, til Tidus backed into another tree and panicked. With an accuracy of a samurai, Gilgamesh disarms Tidus.

"Gahh! No...Don't hurt my baby..." whimpered Tidus, beginning to cry. "Do not cry...It'll all be over soon...For you.." said Gilgamesh. Tidus began to whimper in fear as he felt the sword's tip touch one of the straps that held to his jacket. Slowly, he pushed the strap away. Before Gilgamesh got to the second strap, a clawed hand grabs one of his middle setted arms and tosses him away from Tidus. Gilgamesh braces himself to the ground, prepared to take on what did that. Tidus opened his eyes, and instantly got a jolt of fear.

Infront of Tidus was a humanoid creature, armed with a big bladed sword. It was demonic in some aspects with bright red claws and wing-like shoulder guards. It wore demented dark navy bluish grey pants with bright orange fabric attached to the side of its pants with black designs on it, including a type of spikes. Its blue eyes shimmered in the light, including its white hair and unshaved face. A 'T' based design was as appeared to be tattooed in white on its chest and torso. A red headband was around its forehead, while the right side draped down. Like a stood up collar, there was more spikes around near its neck.

What shocked Tidus more was he's seen it before and knew who it was: It was Jecht, in the form of the Final Aeon Braska used. "Stay away from my sons!" he roared at Gilgamesh. 'Dad...I haven't seen him in this form in a long time...Wait..Did he say 'Sons'?' thought Tidus. Gilgamesh was determined to get to Tidus, but had to get past the Final Aeon first. Gilgamesh makes a charge towards the monster before him.

"I must warn you...My father won't be able to hold back. He has no such thing as 'limits'," said Tidus. Jecht raised his sword halfway up and rushes to Gilgamesh. In a samurai showdown, one can be called 'Victor'. After a quick slash, it was apparent on who won, it wasn't the eight armed monster. Wounded to an extent, Gilgamesh staggers away, then flees from the scene. Jecht, Tidus, Chappu, and the K.O'ed Gabranth were still there.

"Dad..." said Tidus. Chappu looked towards Jecht as he was still in the form of the Final Aeon, but Chappu knew it was Jecht still and reached to him. "He still knows its you...Why did you say 'sons'?" asked Tidus. Jecht went to the two with a really good answer.

"Isn't it obvious? That night, who was the one that drugged you and ended up getting you pregnant? Hmmm.." said Jecht. Tidus remembered, then a new revealation popped up. "Oh, yeah...But that would make you both a grandpa and a dad at once..." Chappu started to coo as he reached to Jecht, "I think he wants you to hold him...Oh, you changed back?"

"Of course I did, Tidus. I would end up hurting the poor thing...Are you alright now?" asked Jecht. Chappu settled down in Jecht's arms, then once again said his first word from earlier, "...momma..." Jecht was taken aback, then turned to Tidus.

"Kid...He just said something...He's learning to talk..." Jecht said in awe. Tidus nodded. He then hugs into his father as the both of them cradle the baby in both of their arms. "I know...It looks wrong, but yet...It feels right..." said Tidus. Gabranth recovers and gets up slowly, but turns to look to see if Tidus is alright. He caught sight of Jecht and Tidus holding one another and the baby. He immediately removes his helmet, showing a awe-like smile on Gabranth's face. Tidus turns to see Gabranth looking towards them and blushed. Everyone gathers at the spot, weakened from the battle with Gilgamesh.

They saw what was happening, but didn't interfere. Back home, Bartz went to check on Tidus and Chappu himself. "I'm so sorry I didn't say anything about how I know Gilgamesh...I feel awful," said Bartz.

"We're okay now...If my dad didn't show up...I wouldn't like how it would end," said Tidus as he held Chappu, feeding him the milk in the bottle. After a few seconds pass, everyone enters Tidus's room, checking up on him as well. Koko came in and gave sweet chirps of a lovely song from a language of Chocobo. After ten minutes pass, everyone gathered in the living room.

"Are you feeling any better, Gabranth?" asked Tidus. Gabranth nodded, but still he had a feeling he had disgraced the Archadian Empire by being defeated by a monster like Gilgamesh. "Hey...Maybe next time when you get stronger...You can take on Gilgamesh...Don't worry, Gabranth," said Tidus.

"Its embarassing...I've trained and worked hard to be a Judge Magister, despite that I wasn't from Archadia. Its...Humilating," groaned Gabranth. "Your not the only one to taste disgrace. I was one of Cornelia's finest knights...Til I went rogue and kidnapped the princess," said Garland.

"Not only that...Your Chaos, too," said the Warrior of Light. "Yup..." replied Garland. "I am in ruins as well. Fallen into the path of darkness with the Arch-Fiends, I have ruined my reputation as a Dark Knight," said Golbez. "Brother...It wasn't your fault...It was Zemus, remember?" said Cecil.

"It doesn't matter, Cecil. I ruined my reputation. Plus you lost your spot on the Red Wings as 'Lord Captain', remember?" answered Golbez. Cecil remained silent, knowing that his older brother was right. "I always thought I was human...A hero. It all went south when I found out I was an expirament. I slayed anyone that stood in my way. I was destined to destroy the planet by Jenova's will, an ancient. You know what's worse? I believed Jenova was my mother," said Sephiroth.

"Man...Talk about revenge in a twisted way," said Jecht. "Some of us have been disgraced, even I have to admit it. I can't seem to remember why, but I will someday," said Auron. "Hey, dad...You haven't told your story yet," said Tidus.

"Kid...I really don't want to talk about it," said Jecht. Shuyin then sits up and said, "I almost destroyed Spira...Twice." Everyone stopped and turned to him. "I almost destroyed Spira twice...With the Vegnagun. I just wanted it all to end, even to end it in omnicide...I wanted the suffering to stop..." said Shuyin.

"Hey...We have something in common. I almost destroyed Spira trying to control Sin...But for different reasons," said Seymour. "Dad...Come on. They told their stories off falling from grace, now its your turn...It might help Gabranth to cheer up a bit..-" "Hold on...Let me speak first," Basch interuppted Tidus.

"Brother...Please don't...We've both worked hard to forget the past. I don't want to hear this," said Gabranth. "The past will always be with us...Noah..We can't escape it," answered Basch. Evveryone was shocked.

"Wait...I thought his name was Gabranth?" asked Wakka. "It was our mother's...He changed it to 'Gabranth'. I was an honorable knight during the invasion of the Archadian Empire, til I was at Dalmesca, my brother setted me up and mascaraded as me and killed their king. He setted me up. Such shame has fallen on me, but I don't care. If I have to bare any shame, I will bare it proudly..." said Basch. Gabranth, or Noah, walked away for a second. He comes back again with his hands over his face.

"We can't run from it, brother..and you know it. Its a part of us for an eternity," said Basch. Gabranth didn't want to relive the events of what he did to his own brother. Gabranth knew Basch was right, but didn't want to hear it. At that moment, the Judge Magister breaks down, all his defenses were eradicated. He begins to cry, "I'm sorry..."

"Brother..." said Basch. "I'm sorry...For everything I did to you...I know forgiveness won't heal me for my sins, but I just want to make a confession.." cried Gabranth. He falls to his knees, down to Basch's feet like he was a god, "Forgive me for the scar...I was so angry at you; that I couldn't contain it..." Basch knew what Gabranth was talking about. Many years ago, Basch escaped the rampage of the incoming empire of Archadia. He thought his mother and younger brother were dead, or enslaved by the imperials at that time.

This also sparked a hatred inside Gabranth for his older brother; believing he abandoned them. Vaan has heard this story from Basch, but didn't believe him at first. Chappu was getting alittle restless, but he wanted to go to the floor for some reason. Tidus kneels down to fulfill the baby's request. Chappu then crawls to a crying Gabranth and climbs up on his head, patting the Judge Magister's dark blonde hair. Gabranth looks up to the baby as he cooed.

"What's this?...You...Understand my confession?" questioned the Judge Magister. Chappu just looked into his eyes; then placed his little right hand on Gabranth's face. Everyone awed at the sight. Gabranth then picked Chappu up and held him in his arms carefully. Chappu looked around and turned towards Shuyin.

"Why did I say that? Now I'm gonna be in a depression for a week," said Shuyin. "Shuyin...Maybe you just wanted to get the weight off your shoulders," said Lenne, trying to cheer him up.

"I'm trying to forget because...I don't want to do it again," said Shuyin. Lenne looked at him puzzled. "If I remember...It'll happen all over again...Maybe I was better off in the Farplane then-" Shuyin's lament was cut off by Chappu crawling into his lap cooing. Even though Shuyin had a strong resemblance to Tidus, the baby knew he wasn't his mother.

"I'm just a madman, little one...All I know is destruction and ruin...If only...I can find peace," said Shuyin. Chappu heard Shuyin, but he starts climbing up on him and using his little left hand to very lightly slap Shuyin's left side of his face. Everyone also awed at this. "Aww...Shuyin...He doesn't believe so," said Lenne. Shuyin turns to Lenne with a peaceful smile, but said something that caught her off guard.

"Lenne...I think we should start a family," said Shuyin. Lenne was caught off guard and blushing. "Shuyin..." was all she said. Everyone awed at that, too. After everything settled and after Jecht told his story of his rise to fame and fall as an ace blitzer of Zanarkand, everyone settled down and went to their original rountines. Jecht sat in both his and Tidus's room on the bed, wondering why he told his story. Tidus walks in, noticing a sad look on his father's face. Chappu was standing in his crib while holding the rail, wondering why his ex-blitzer father was sad.

"Dad...Some of the others shared their story, you know you had to. Please don't be sad anymore, because Chappu is worried, too. I can't raise the baby on my own...I need you to help me," said Tidus. Jecht knew his son was right. "Its just...I think I embarrassed myself. I want to be strong for the both of you, but I don't know how," answered Jecht.

"You got me...Hey...Don't give me that, your the great one, remember?" said Tidus, trying to lighten the mood. Jecht began to chuckle, then letted out a hearty laugh that Tidus has heard before. "Your right...I never knew that all I ever needed..Was right next to me," said Jecht. Chappu gave out a coo. Both Tidus and Jecht turned around and went to the baby. Carefully, Jecht picks up Chappu and holds him. At that moment, Chappu said his second new word, "...dada..." Jecht heard that and so did Tidus. In tears of joy, Jecht gave a smile and hugged the baby.

Jecht's prank may have been unattended that night, but no one knew it would lead to Tidus expecting all of a sudden. The baby's arrival reawakened so many memories in the former blitzer of his own son at that age. This actted like a second chance for Jecht to repair the damage he caused in the past with Tidus, an act of redemption. It was a wake up call and a reality check that maybe Jecht needed. With such a simple prank, no one ever realized it would lead to something more. Tidus hugged his father again; like in the forest after Gilgamesh fled. Chappu cooed in response.

Unknown to them, the Chocobos and Bartz watched the scene from the outside. In his head, Bartz awed at the scene. After a tender three minutes, the chicks were qued to waddle in. The chicks chirped with happiness to the three, flapping their wings like crazy.

"Hey...What are you guys doing?" asked Tidus. The chicks fluttered all their golden feathers. Koko, Boko, and Bartz walk into the room. Boko was holding a single yellow feather in his beak, as if giving it to someone as a gift. "Whatcha doing, Boko?" asked Tidus.

"Boko has a gift for Chappu. While Koko was grooming him, a feather fell off and he wanted to give it to Chappu like how he gave me one...See?" Bartz then reaches into his shirt and pulls out a yellow feather identical to the second. Tidus and Jecht understood more clearly. Boko then moves his head to the baby and gives the feather to Chappu. The baby grabs the feather and waves it around. Chappu then reaches to Boko and gives him a small kiss on his beak.

"Awww...That was sweet," said Bartz. Everyone gathers into Tidus's room, happy that things are good. Sephiroth approaches the two. "I have a present, too," said Sephiroth, "But its not despair...Hold on a sec." Sephiroth unbuckles the X formed straps and removes the left side of his jacket. Instantly, his single wing is revealed. Sephiroth had a famous alias: 'The One-Winged Angel', because of this trait. This whole time, it was consealed under Sephiroth's jacket. He flaps the single wing and a single black feather, plus three more, fell off. Putting the jacket back on, Sephiroth takes the first feather and gives it to Chappu.

Like earlier, the baby takes the black feather and waves it about. Sephiroth then takes the three remaining feathers and gives it to the remanents: Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. Little Chappu's life was unfolding before his little eyes. He never knew that a sudden joke brought him into everyone's life and also how Tidus managed through labor to bring him here. Tidus knew that this was the beginning of Chappu's life. With everyone's help; friends and foes, they will give Chappu the best things provided with all their power. Tidus now knew that he won't handle this alone.


End file.
